Sonic Boom Prompts (Based on TV Series)
by SherryBlossom
Summary: Just a bunch of Sonic Boom prompts to satisfy your Sonic Boom needs! Quick warning: there will be more Boom!Sonamy prompts than any other, so if that's what you're lookin for, I'm your gal! Also, canon prompts are a MUST in my book, so characters will act as canon as I can make them. Requests are welcomed. Enjoy! Ratings are subject to change
1. A Snowy Load Off

**First Sonic Boom prompt! Enjoy! This was done on my Tumblr account, where all of my prompts will naturally be, but then uploaded here as well. (check my profile for the link)**

**I own nothing! The cover art belongs to Red-Flare from DeviantART. **** art/Sonic-Boom-441118676**

* * *

><p>Amy pressed her index finger and thumb between her eyes in annoyance and sighed. "Sticks…I'm busy. Maybe later, okay?" she said, raising her hand towards Sticks, before turning back to face her paper work.<p>

She'd been profusely working on learning more about the village's history of the mountain mines after having been asked to do so by the mayor for further investigation on lost, valuable 'artifacts', despite how cold it was. He'd expected her to go and investigate anyway, being the inconsiderate mouse he is. However, Amy, being a dependable person, gladly accepted the mayor's request, honored that he'd chosen her, and poured all her time into retrieving said information.

Her friends, however, were noticing how much time she dedicated to this and started to grow worried of her lack of rest and social life.

"Uh…you look a lot like Sonic did when he and Tails spent the night with Eggman…"

"Huh? They didn't spend the night wit-…" she sighed, "Nevermind. Yes, I'm tired, but that's okay. There's work to be done and with hardwork, comes sacrifices! So.." she raised a finger optimistically and cleared her throat, turning back to her papers before looking back at Sticks with puffy eyes and nodding. "I bid you adieu." And with that, she began writing and flipping through her books. Sticks shrugged and walked out the door.

"Amy's not being Amy. We need to fix her." Sticks said with lowered eyes showing her annoyance. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and then Sticks with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, can you be a little more specific as to what you mean?" Tails asked.

"She's not being Amy! All that hooey mine business is making her carry bags under her eyes!" she waved her hands around and pointed to her eyes, describing how she saw Amy.

Tails raised a finger to correct her, but was interrupted by Sonic. "I know the feeling all too well. She has been a bit scarce lately…Well, there's only one thing to do." he said as he stood up from the couch and placed his hands on his hips, looking off dramatically.

The scene swipes to Amy arguing with Sonic while Sticks and Tails stand back but between them, darting their eyes back and forth to whomever spoke.

"I can manage JUST fine, thank you! I'll rest when rest is needed. Hmph." she sassily crossed her arms and turned away from him with her eyes closed.

"Well, don't look now, but by the looks of your face, I think that ship has sailed." he retorted. Amy swiftly turned to give him a sharp glare of annoyance. He ignored it. "Look, Amy. I know better than anyone that rest is one of the many keys to good health…and for most people, good looks." he smirked, lowering his eyes and placing a finger under his chin to further demonstrate his explanation, being rather egotistical. Amy rolled her eyes, but deep down, knew he was right…about the looks part too. Still, she had so little information on the mines and didn't want the persistence of her friends slowing her down.

"Yeah, Amy. Rest _and_ a social life can do the heart some good if managed well. We don't wanna see you end up like a crazy person…or Sticks." Tails added, murmuring that last part to himself. Sticks eyed him, being right next to him, hearing his statement clearly.

"Guys, I appreciate your concern, but there's just so much to get done in so little time, I…I can't. I'm sorry." she sat back down at her desk with a sorrowful expression, regretting blowing her friends off. Sonic scratched the back of his head while looking at Amy with a raised brow and shrugged.

"Well, if you say so. You know where to find us if you change your mind…which I'm pretty sure you will." he waved two fingers and headed out the door, Tails following behind. When they were outside, Sonic turned to Tails, bending down to his level to whisper in his ear. "I think I have a plan." Tails looked at him awkwardly.

"Why are you whispering? We're outside now."

Sonic looked around and cleared his throat while shifting his stance. "…Yeah, I knew that."

Sticks stood there and stared at Amy for a few seconds before walking over to her. "Ya know, Amy…I liked you a lot better when you weren't working for the government…sad to see ya turn a new leaf on us, bestie." Sticks said as she tightened her lips and shook her head in disappointment. Amy gave her a weird look. "Okay, I'm goin'." Sticks put her hands up in surrender as she walked out. Amy sighed, leaning forward on her desk and placing her face into her palms.

"My friends. They really care, but they don't understand. I've been given a duty by the mayor himself…that's never happened to me before. I don't think they realize how important this is to me…still," She looked at the clock, seeing that it was afternoon and sat back, looking up in wonder. "…I guess a little nap wouldn't hurt." Her head hit the table and she was out like a baby.

There was a knock at the door and Amy reluctantly looked up at the door to see a blue letter slide under it suddenly. She perked up at the sight, still a little sleepy, and got up lazily, walking to it. Picking up the letter, she observed the front of the letter for the sender who was…Sonic? Amy raised a brow at this, having just seen Sonic a couple of hours ago. Couldn't he have just come to her personally? Then again, she was excited to know what the letter was about. She'd never received a letter from Sonic before…her crush. Not wanting to linger on the thought any longer, she ripped the letter open and scanned the paper.

_Heya Amy,_

_Sorry about that little 'fight' we had earlier. Ya know how much I we care about ya. A little friendly reminder never hurt anyone. Anyways, we gave it some thought and decided we'd help ya out. Me and Tails took a look at those mines you were researchin, and let's just say we might've found something that could help you out. Meet us at Seaside Coast. Bring some sort of bag…or whatever._

_-Sonic_

"Hehe, I'd hardly call it a fight, but this is sweet. Well, it's not your typical love letter, but it'll do. I'm glad they're finally seeing things my way. Hm." She stated proudly. She quickly put on her fluffiest coat with some gloves to match, grabbed her personal satchel and headed out the door.

Arriving at her destination, she looked around for either Sonic or Tails…who was no where to be found. "…Where are they? He said to meet them ri-oomph!" Amy was hit in the back of the head by a snowball and fell to the ground with a light thud. She lifted herself up, a temple mark on her head, showing her anger. She looked left and right, searching for her suspect until she heard laughter from behind her and looked to see her friends all in their coziest wear, laughing it up. 'Of course they weren't serious. I should've known.' she thought angrily.

She got up, dusted herself off, and walked past them, ignoring their teasing. Sonic stopped laughing, however, and gave a sympathetic grin. "Aww, Amy, come on-"

"No! Did anything I said matter to you guys? Or was I just wasting your precious time? Honestly, you guys are unbelievable! I tell you one thing and it just goes through one ear out of the other! If I've told you a th…" Amy went on and on nagging them while Sticks slowly creeped behind Amy and started building a large snowball that was twice her size…the size of Amy to be exact. Amy continued to scold the boys as they all had unamused expressions on their faces before they all looked behind Amy to see Sticks getting ready to toss her huge snowball and looked back at Amy with a smirk. Amy noticed this weird gesture and stopped her ranting. "…What. Are you all. Smiling about?"

Up in the air the snowball went.

Sonic took the pleasure of pointing upwards, with Amy's eyes slowly following and widening, getting a yell out before being engulfed in snow. Her eyes were only visible through the snow as she blinked twice. The gang stared blankly at her, holding in a snicker, afraid she'd blow a fuse if they teased her any more. She glared at them through the snow and did the unexpected.

"**ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! HAAAAAAAAH**!" She jumped into the air excitedly, grabbing snow from her previous pile and pelted snowballs at each of her friends, like some kind of turret gun. They were all hit and fell back in surprise, not expecting Amy to actually play along. They all sat up with snow all over their faces, their eyes only visible as Amy's was moments before. She looked at them and burst into laughter. "Hahahaha, you all look ridiculous!" she continued to laugh, falling on the ground. They looked at each other and also burst into laughter.

"And look who's having fun~" Sonic said while pushing the snow off his face and getting back up.

Amy stopped laughing and sat back up, wiping her eyes to relieve herself of tears. "Hehe, yea, I guess I am." she admitted. Sonic walked over to lend her a hand, and she accepted it. As she was lifted up, the others got up too and walked to her, surrounding her somewhat. "Thanks, guys. Sorry for being so harsh earlier. I guess I just haven't been myself lately."

"Were you possessed?"

Everyone looked at Knuckles like…what? He shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands in a 'what?' matter

"…No…no, Knuckles. What I mean is-"

"What she means is, she's been a little too busy lately to realize she has friends…and a _life_ to live by. Also, that she's not alone in this." Sonic pulled out a rare, old-looking artifact from his quills that seemed to fascinate Amy instantly. She stared at it wide-eyed and slowly took it from Sonic's hands into hers, admiring it's shape and form. Her eyes threatened to tear up, but she held them back and smiled up at Sonic dreamily, so touched that he'd actually gone to help her retrieve such a thing. She initially thought he had tricked her into coming outside with the note, but he turned out to be telling the truth.

"Sonic…you…you didn't have to do that."

"Hey, better I…well, me and Tails did than you. It was literally Winter Wonderland up there! Yeah, better to play it safe and let the boys take the blows…literally. Heh." he placed a finger under his nose like he usually does and the gang laughed at his corny joke.

"Well, thank you, guys. Thanks to all of you. Hehe, I'm startin ta' tear up from all this."

"Eh, no time for that, missy. We got a game to finish!" Sonic grabbed the artifact, threw it into her satchel and pushed her out of the circle. "Time to have fun now."

"Alright! This would've been a perfect time to use my new snow emin-ack! What the!" Tails looked around to see who threw a snowball at him until his eyes landed on Sticks.

"That's for callin me crazy, fox boy." she said as she slyly smirked with a hand on her hip while tossing a snowball up and down in her other hand. Tails glared at her but then chuckled embarrassingly, knowing he probably should have seen that coming.

"Oh yeah! Time to use the real guns, baby! You guys ain't seen nothin yet!" Knuckles had quickly created a snowball fort in a matter of seconds, ready to begin the snowball war. Sonic and Amy had set up their own snowball fort and was hiding behind it.

"Why didn't you build your own fort, Sonic?"

"Eh, I figured since I helped you build this one, then it's equally mine, right?"

Amy looked at him with curiosity, seeming to not believe him entirely, but she shrugged it off, not wanting to over-think it. "Whatever you say, Sonic."

Tails and Sticks had created their own separate forts as well as Knuckles and assumed their places.

"You all ready?!" Sonic called out to them. Everyone gave a thumbs up from behind their forts. "Then…let the games begin!" he reached for a snowball that was already set near him until he felt a hand under his. He looked down to see Amy's hand cupped under his and they both looked up to each other and blushed from the contact. Sonic pulled his hand away first, of course, it being on top. He looked away, blushing more and placed his finger under his nose. "Uhh…ladies first, heh." he had a sweat drop on the side of his head. Amy looked around his face to see his expression properly.

"Sonic..are you blushing?" Amy asked as she lowered a brow at him, not used to seeing this side of him before. He desperately tried to avoid her question and just reached for another snowball on the other side of him, standing up to throw it towards one of the forts.

"Defeat shall not befall me and my me-…lady!" he corrected himself.

Amy giggled below him, knowing exactly what he was doing, but happy to see that he was having fun. And she certainly was too.

The gang had their little snowball fight and, needless to say, Amy completed her research with the help of her friends later on and gave it to the mayor who then documented it as his own…because he's a prick like that.

The End!

* * *

><p>….Was this canon enough? Not sure if it counted as a prompt…I found it to be more like an episode…eh. It is what it is. I hope you all like this as much as I do! It was totally a prompt out of the blue!…I rhymed…^^ (<strong>Note: I take prompts now! I gots a lot more time on my hands now that school is outta my hair. Ideas and request are welcome ^^)<strong>


	2. Future Encounter (Boom Sonamy)

**An anonymous request from Tumblr. Not entirely my idea! Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Future Encounter<p>

The gang all sat in Tails' living room, excitedly waiting for his newest creation to be ready to test.

"Oh, I can't wait to see my future self! I bet she's really pretty...and tough too!" Amy clasped her hands together while imagining what her future self would look like and struck a fighter pose demonstrating her strength.

"Eh, not as tough as I am. Hm." Knuckles proclaimed as he crossed his arms. "Or pretty." he said whilst flipping his hair/quills.

"Knuckles, you can't be pretty. It's a girl thing."

"Who says?! I can be the prettiest echidna there ever was!" he proclaimed.

Amy, Sticks and Sonic stared at him before face-palming themselves.

"I bet my future me will be king of the wild, ruling all and crushing those who threaten to turn my plants into violins!" Sticks said while moving her hands about and thrusting one into the air.

"First off, it's 'queen' of the wild...cuz you're a girl. Second, again with the violin plants? Sticks, who does that?!" Sonic said, waving his hands and shrugging his shoulders at her crazy theory.

"If I told you once, I've told you gazillionenth times! The government knows all and sees all...they're watching us now as we speak, attempting to turn each and every one of us into chickens right under our noses." she crouched cautiously and glared around the room while describing her theory.

Another awkward stare was given, this time to Sticks, who was completely unphased by it. Tails came into the room, rolling a huge object, covered with a sheet. The others' heads quickly turned to the object before they dashed to it, stopping right in front of it, giving Tails big eyes of wonder at his creation.

"Uhhh...guys, I-"

"Well, is it ready, buddy?"

"Can we see it?"

"Why's it hiding? Is it afraid of us?"

"I wanna meet future me!"

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks quickly asked their questions, eager to test it out.

"Guys! Can I explain how this works first?" Tails said almost apologetically.

Everyone sighed and calmed down.

"Okay, uh...first off. I'm sorry, but only one person can go."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"Yeah...it's safer this way."

"I call dibs!" Sonic raised his hand like a child calling for line leader.

Everyone else, besides Tails, 'aww'ed because they didn't think fast enough to call it.

"Alright, Sonic. Here's the deal. I'm only trying this out for future purposes, if, in case it's needed. I'm sending you 10 years into the future. You can talk to any of our future selves as long as you use this on them before you return." he gave him a pen-like object (like in Men in Black). "You just press that button and it flashes their memories back to before they met you. Kinda like a camera. And don't do anything crazy like...I don't know, get a girlfriend or something."

Amy quickly turned to Tails and puffed her cheeks at that last comment before Sonic and her exchanged glances. They both swiftly turned their heads and blushed.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Sonic said with a sheepish grin while scratching his head. Amy smiled his way and continued to blush, having a feeling she knew what he meant.

"Alright, are ya ready?" Tails asked, preparing to remove the sheet.

"Uh, have you tested it out yet? I won't get stuck in there, will I?"

"Oh no, of course not. I had Buddy Bot go in out to make sure you would come back in one piece. You're in good hands." Tails reassured him.

"Alright. Then there's no time like the present. I'm ready when you are, buddy." he gave a thumbs up and a wink.

Tails pulled the sheet off of the machine, pressed a few buttons and a colorful portal was formed inside its circular frame. Sonic exhaled and loosened himself up a bit before stepping inside the portal and becoming a swirly image to everyone watching before he completely disappeared into nothing. His body flew forward toward the end of a light that signified the other side. He was finally there and looked around to see if the area was familiar. After placing some flowers in a particular pattern around where the portal was so that he'd find his way back (it was invisible), he lingered around the area for a bit until he found Future Tails in a scientist tent near his hub. After Sonic explained how he was there, they greeted each other and Sonic was shocked to hear that Tails and Sticks were dating.

"How'd THAT happen?" he asked, wide-eyed.

"Ah, well, she grew on me I guess." Future Tails blushed and scratched his head, smiling sheepishly.

Future Tails wasn't at all surprised that Sonic was there, obviously remembering he'd built a time-machine in the past anyways. He introduced him to the other Future gang and they all welcomed him and told him a bunch of things concerning their future, but was warned by Future Tails not to go into detail for fear that they'd alter their past selves' futures and theirs ultimately. They were a lot taller, which was expected. Sonic was also super shocked to find that Future Knuckle-head was married to a girl who accepted him and his quirks. Perci was perfect for him, kept him balanced a bit like a soul mate should.

Speaking of soul mates. He turned to look at Future Amy who had remarkably grown into a very attractive young lady, with more curves than he'd ever seen. Her hair was a bit longer, just below her back, and she sported some new duds that showed off her physique but also gave her a tom-boyish feel. In other words, she looked pretty hot. Sonic couldn't help but blush every time he looked at her, amazed at the drastic change he'd just seen an hour before. He also couldn't help but notice how Future Sonic did the same, but more importantly, how he seemed to freely flirt with her and she with him. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this and when he got Future Sonic by himself, he confronted him on the matter.

"So...me and Amy, huh?"

"...What? Oh, nah dude. We're still just friends, heh." Future Sonic sheepishly grinned.

"But...if you're still just friends then why do you flirt with her like that?"

"Ah, well, it's a mutual thing we have goin. We joke around a lot, but I never got the guts to really say anything...and neither has she apparently." he looked down, blushing from his confession. They both had a mutual understanding that their crush on Amy all these years was pretty clear and saw no need in beating around the bush.

"So you're tellin me that it'll take me **10 years **or more to actually say something?!" Sonic waved his hands in the air all crazy. Future Sonic looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh...well, that's up to you now, isn't it." he said placing his hands on his hips as a-matter-of-factly.

Sonic was about to say something, but just thought to himself '_Yeah, I guess I have to change that'_. Before they could finish their conversation, Future Eggman appeared, controlling a robot that resembled meatloaf. And he was wearing some kind of chef's hat. Apparently he'd taken the profession of a chef, but still remained a villain, cleverly naming and creating robots based on foods, mainly egg specials.

"Yeah, Eggman's become a joke, but his robots are still pretty tough. Leaves me with a challenge I can still enjoy. Gotta love em' for that." Future Sonic chuckled and placed a finger under his nose.

Everyone else showed up and fought off Eggman like always, each all containing new skills. Future Tails warned for Sonic to go into hiding so that Future Eggman wouldn't get any ideas about trying to destroy him in this timeline or something. They defeated him effortlessly and headed back to the Future hub before Sonic said his goodbyes. He couldn't help but notice how flirty Future Sonic and Amy were being during battle and off the field. It was...weird, but...cute?

"Aw guys, wish I could stay a little longer, but duty calls...in my timeline at least."

"Sonic, don't forget to tell Past me how wonderful she is, okay? You're gonna wish you had in the _future_." Future Amy eyed Future Sonic at the last sentence, obviously referring to something they only knew about.

"Yeah, heh, and remember what we talked about." he winked at Sonic as a reminder and gave him a thumbs up. Sonic nodded in understanding.

Sonic was about to turn and leave until he remembered something, pulling out the mind-erasing pen. "Oh, that's right! Hey, uh, you guys mind taking a picture?"

"Oh-ho, wanna show old me how tough and mannish he gets? Be my guest." Future Knuckles boasted while flexing his muscles. Perci smiled and rolled her eyes at her conceited husband.

Future Tails walked over to Sonic with a concerned expression. "Didn't Past me tell you of the dangers of altering the past and future with risky actions like...this?" he said, gesturing to the pen, giving it a look of familiarity.

"Oh, it's not what you think it it, Tails. Trust me."

Tails slowly edged towards Sonic's ear and whispered, "It's that mind-erasing pen, isn't it."

Sonic looked at the all-knowing fox and just chuckled at his cleverness. "Of course you'd know, Tails. Why am I not surprised." he said sarcastically.

The Future gang all stood, waiting for Sonic to take the 'picture'.

"That thing isn't gonna blind us with its hokey pokey tech maneuvering, is it?" Future Sticks asked, moving her finger in a circle towards the pen.

_'Some things never change'_. "No, Sticks. Pretty sure it's safe."

"Pretty sure? I NEED A 100% ANSWER, HEDGEHO-!"

"Just take the picture, Sonic." Tails said, placing a hand over Sticks' mouth as she continued to yelled muffled words.

"Say Boom, baby!"

"BOOM BABY!"

And with that, Sonic flashed the pen and sped off before anyone could process what just happened. He found the spot where the portal was and was soon back in the hub. The team all rushed towards him, asking questions all at once, causing Sonic to fall over.

"Guys, guys, calm down! Give a guy a break!" Sonic said before standing back up.

"Was future me as tough as I said?! Did his luscious long locks bedazzle you?"

"...future you was...you, Knuckles. You all were pretty much the same..." his eyes lingered toward Amy, who was slightly disappointed to hear that she hadn't changed, but on the contrary, Sonic knew very well that she'd made the biggest change, appearance-wise. He had a sudden urge to get a glimpse of her current body to compare, but brushed the thought away, not wanting to seem like a perv. "Of course, your personalities were all the same, but...the way you guys looked was...well...I guess I can't say much."

"What? Oh, come on, Sonic! Did I get prettier like I said?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Heh, you were mor-"

"Amy, Sonic's right. No more questions. We don't want to find out anything that'll change what we know now. Although..." Tails put his hands behind his back and swished his Tails bashfully. "Was I stil-"

"Nu-uh. Like you said, Tails. No more questions."

Tails pouted, knowing Sonic was right and walked to the machine to turn it off.

They all went their separate ways and did whatever they normally do. Sonic, however, decided to visit Amy's house after smelling the aroma of her famous cookies while going on a run.

"I knew you'd be coming by soon. Now spill it!" Amy said while placing the cookies down on her patio table. Sonic looked at the cookies and then her and slowly back to the cookies, desperately wanting to just gobble them all up, but she held them at the edge of the plate, threatening to pull them away if he didn't confess. It had been a trap.

"Amy...you were...pretty. Really pretty." he blushed redder than Knuckles.

"...See, was that so hard? That's all I wanted to hear. Hehe, enjoy your cook-"

"You're pretty great, Ames. I hope you know that." he added before he looked up at her with a heartfelt expression. She looked back at him, surprised by his words, but touched.

"...Well...thanks, Sonic. Y-You're pretty awesome yourself. Um..." she couldn't handle what she was feeling, so she turned away from him, blushing hard, "I-I gotta go do somethin. Heh." she rushed inside the house and did who-knows-what. Sonic looked at where she'd just been, dumbfounded and just started gobbling up the cookies like the pig he was.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>I actually really liked writing this! I don't know why I put so much into a prompt tho, heh. I guess it's just something I'll have to work on.<strong>

**Review and Request if you'd like.**


	3. Mystical Dreams (Boom Sonamy)

**Another requested prompt from Tumblr. It makes a girl really happy when you guys follow mah stories ^^. Just sayin. Oh, and don't be afraid to put in a request too. This one was a quickie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After easily escaping the guard of the dungeon, Knuckles the Exceuter, Sonic trekked around the island to find the rest of his friends who'd been under Lyric and Eggman's tyranny rule. He found Tails, who had been enforced as head of the Blacksmith to supply Lyric's army of robots new, advanced weapons. Tails, deeming Sonic to be a good guy, hurriedly gave him a weapon to defend himself and directed him to where Sticks was so he could find Lyric, being the only one free of Lyric's command because of her predicting it beforehand and being prepared. She stayed in the trees, watching everything that transpired under Lyric and Eggman's rule. Finally finding Sticks, swinging in some vines, Sonic asked her where Amy might be, and guessing that he meant the Siren Amelia, she informed him that she lies beyond the rocky coasts.<p>

"Ah, geesh, water? Agh, alright. Thanks…Sticks." she looked really weird hanging from those vines.

"Be warned, her voice is not what it seems…not what it seems…not what it seems." she echoed…

Sonic made his way to the coast and stopped once he heard someone singing a rather…hypnotizing tune. His body involuntarily edged closer to the sound and was soon in the vision of the perpetrator. Siren Amy laid on a boulder, being washed by the seas' waves, her hair flowing as she sung. Unaware that she'd gained an audience, she turned, startled, to see a dazing Sonic. She had only been singing for fun and never intended to lure him there. She sighed as he started walking closer, still being under her spell and even more entranced by her beauty. She began to sing a tune to undo the spell. He leaned down on one knee in front of the boulder and contently listened to her sing, placing a hand on arm. Taken by his charming, good looks, she also began to fall into a trance just by looking into his eyes. Her face began to slowly move towards his, and his to hers as they both closed their eyes, preparing for intimate contact.

Nothing happened.

Sonic opened his eyes to see himself lying in Amy's hub. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up and looking around confused. He scratched his head and turned to see Amy in her kitchen, humming to herself. Realization hit him like a rock. It had all been a dream and Amy's humming had been the culprit of the siren's voice. That's what Sticks meant.

Sonic bumped himself on the head for not figuring it out while he was asleep. Of course it was all a fairy tale. But why was he at Amy's house in the first place?

Amy came into the room with a tray holding a cup and medicine. Sonic raised an eyebrow and sat up completely.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. Just in time for your first dose." she said, placing the tray down.

"Uhh…dose?" cough. He was sick? "Wait, I don't remember getting sick. Amy, how'd I get here?"

She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Geesh, Sonic, you're worse than I thought." her hand slowly went down towards his cheek. "I can fix that."

As Amy's face moved closer to his, Sonic began blushing and tried moving away but found his body resisting him. Not sure of what to do next, he closed his eyes shut tight and waited for the inevitable.

Again, nothing happened.

Sonic opened his eyes to see he was in his hub…this time.

"What the what?!" he shot up. "What the heck is goin on?!" he looked around, making sure he was alone. He sighed and placed a hand on his head. "Man, I gotta stop watching those crazy movies with Amy…" he blushed at the mention of her name, but smiled, recalling the close romantic moments. "Heh, maybe they weren't too bad…"

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a comment or request if you'd like!<strong>


	4. Jealous Rivalry (Boom Sonamy)

**This prompt was requested by aliixo! Look em up! I personally really like this idea, although I changed it a bit. It's basically a song fic, but with a twist? And thanks to everyone who reviews, favorites and follows! Really means a lot! Don't be afraid to ask for anything. I won't bite your face ^^**

**Honestly, I can't even refer to these as prompts anymore. They seem too long and complex. Soooo, I'm just gonna call em' episodes or somethin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic peoples...or song**

* * *

><p>"And a one and a two, and a one, two, three..." Knuckles began to smoothly play out the melody of a song on the piano as Amy swayed and tapped her feet to the beat, waiting for her cue to sing the lyrics.<p>

_I don't know but I think I may be  
><em>

_Fallin' for you, dropping so quickly  
><em>

_Maybe I should keep this to myself  
><em>

_Waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to  
><em>

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
><em>

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
><em>

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

Amy continued singing the song, all in perfect pitch, as Knuckles continued playing, he couldn't help but smile as he was impressed with Amy's singing. He knew she had a pretty decent voice, but never heard it for what it really was. Although, listening to it more, the lyrics seemed oddly lovey-dovey and he wondered who on earth it could be dedicated to. Was it...him?

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
><em>

_Pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody  
><em>

_Here in silence  
><em>

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying not to tell you_

_B__ut I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
><em>

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.  
><em>

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

"Alright, so what do you think? Does it need a little work? Am I too pitchy?" Amy pressed her fingers together nervously, waiting for Knuckles' criticism.

"Work? Pitchy? Ha! I think you sound just fine, Amy. The song sounds great too. But uh...is it _for_ someone?" he asked, leaning towards her slyly with a raised brow.

She instantly blushed. '_How could **he** have picked that up?' _"Uh, n-no. I-I kinda just scribbled down some words and found myself liking it and making it into a song! Yeah...a nice..little song." she stammered and started playing with her hair, becoming more nervous as she spoke, afraid he'd see right through her lie. Of course she'd written the song about Sonic, but he didn't need to know that.

_'It's totally about me.' _"Riiight."

"Uh, anyways, thanks for playing it for me. If I had any instrumental talent of my own, I'd of done it myself. And I'm not one to sing in front of crowds, but it's nice to have a friend to share my talent with." she looked down bashfully, not sure if she was talking about herself too much. She wasn't used to talking with Knuckles like this.

Knuckles, however, took this out of context as if she was being shy because she didn't want him to 'know of her true love' for him. Being the knucklehead he is, he decided to make it 'easier' for her to 'express' her feelings by giving her weird, flirty looks as they began playing through the song again to critique it. Amy noticed, but thought he was just being Knuckles.

_I've been spending all my time  
><em>

_Just thinking about you  
><em>

_I don't know what to do  
><em>

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I found you_

_I don't know what to do  
><em>

_I think I'm falling for you.  
><em>

_I'm falling for you._

Sonic and Tails were walking outside of Amy's house when Sonic's ears perked up and swiveled towards the direction from where she was singing.

"Is that...Amy?" he rushed towards the window, not wanting to just barge in, and peered closely at the scene. Tails followed casually, eyebrow raised at Sonic's actions, and stood by him, also looking through the window. They listened for a couple of seconds before Sonic scrunched his nose up at Knuckles' flirty expressions towards Amy while he was playing. "What's that knuckle-head think he's doing? Are they giving a performance or confessing their love? Heh." he chuckled at his joke, although afraid that the latter was a possibility.

Tails noticed how Sonic completely ignored Amy's wonderful singing and just observed how Knuckles was looking at her. Maybe he didn't like the idea of Amy being alone with another guy? "Who knew Amy could _sing_ so well." he dramatically stated as to see if Sonic was paying attention. No response. Tails sighed.

'_Nah, Knuckles and Amy? Not in a million years! She couldn't be interested in him like that...not when I was almost certain she had a thing for moi'. Heh, yeah. I'm sure it's nothin'._

"Amy's got a pretty amazing voice, Sonic. Shouldn't we go in and compliment her?"

Sonic snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Tails, as if he hadn't noticed him standing there. "Oh, uh, yeah I guess."

They walked in and Amy stopped singing once she saw the door open. She abruptly turned and blushed from embarrassment, afraid that they'd heard her singing. Knuckles stopped playing and, again, took this out of context as her being embarrassed that Sonic and Tails had walked in on them during an 'intimate moment'. He thought it was cute and smiled at her like a doof. Sonic noticed.

"Amy, that sounded awesome! Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Tails asked before looking at Sonic who had crossed his arms and looked away. He frowned at him, wondering why he was acting this way.

Amy slowly looked over her shoulder at them, still blushing. "O-oh...um. Thanks. I guess I've always had this talent, but I've...never really been able to bring it out just yet." she said as she turned to completely face them.

"Sure doesn't look that way. You had the guts to let Knuckles hear ya."

Tails glared at him and slightly punched him in the arm for being rude. "Sonic thinks you sound great too, Amy. Dontcha, Sonic." he eyed him, hoping he'd cooperate.

Sonic sighed, unfolding his arms. "Yeah yeah. You sound like an angel, Ames. But seriously, you couldn't have asked _me _to play for you? I think a couple of guitar chords would go pretty nice with that tune of yours. Maybe even better." Amy blinked at Sonic's sudden mood change and couldn't help but get the impression that he might've been _jealous_. She smirked, an idea brimming inside her head.

"Actually, Sonic, I think it sounds just fine with piano accompaniment." she said whilst placing her hands on her hips sassily, leaning on one foot.

Sonic blinked and looked away, placing a finger under his nose. "Yeah, well...I'd need to hear it again to be sure. I've got an ear for these kinda things."

_'Well, I guess I have no choice but to sing now. Ah well, this'll be worth it' _"Alright, Knuckles. You heard the man." she snapped her fingers, jumping on top of the piano for extra effect and Knuckles, who had been staring at her the whole time, snapped back to his senses( if he had any really) and began playing the song again.

Sonic and Tails contently listened to her sing, but Sonic's eyes had wondered over to Knuckles who was looking at Amy, who was also looking at him for dramatic purposes. She noticed Knuckles was still giving her silly looks and wondered if he was either catching on to what she was doing and playing along or just still being a knuckle-head. Whatever it was, despite how awkward it may have been, it was helping her to see if Sonic was truly jealous right now. And by the looks of it, he had turned around, his back facing them, arms crossed. Jealousy was written all over his face.

_Oh, I just can't take it  
><em>

_My heart is racing  
><em>

_Emotions keep spinning out._

The song spoke for her. The realization that Sonic might actually have feelings for her was overwhelming and Amy's little heart couldn't take it. She continued singing, all the while looking at Sonic dreamily. Knuckles followed her eyes and was saddened to see where they landed. '_Guess I was wrong...this song must be for Sonic...Of course it's for Sonic! Haha, What was I thinking! Oh...I wasn't thinking. I don't even **have** a thing for Amy...or do I?' _Knuckles mused on but continued to play until the song ended.

Sonic looked over his shoulder reluctantly, eye lids low, and exclaimed, "I still say a guitar would sound better, but you sound good, Ames. I'll give ya that." Amy looked away and blushed before looking back to see Sonic had turned around to face her again with a confused expression. "But I couldn't help but wonder...who's the song about?" Heat rushed to Amy's face and her body tensed up instantly.

"U-uh...I just..wrote it. Heh."

"Not without some kind of inspiration ya didn't. The song's pretty specific, Ames. Spill it. Who's it about?" he placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

Amy didn't know what to do but try and play it out. "I already told you, Sonic. Stop asking questions you already know the answer to." she huffed and turned away, crossing her arms. _'I'll just pretend to be angry and storm off. Yeah, that'll work '_

"Well, I don't think I was given a _legit _answer, to be honest. But, whatever you sa-"

"You callin me a liar?"

"I ain't callin you a truther."

They continued to argue as Tails and Knuckles stood by watching helplessly.

"Wow, you're impossible, Sonic the Hedgehog! Geesh, this'll be the last time I take constructive criticism from you."

"All I asked was a question. All ya had to do was give me an honest answer."

"Why should I have to explain myself? I wrote a song! A simple, yet very detailed song! It's not my fault you were getting all jealo-" she slapped her hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence. She looked at Sonic who she was pretty sure caught on to what she said. _'Oops'_

"J-jealous?" he stuttered, nervous that his feelings might be revealed at this very moment.

"You _were_ acting pretty weird, Sonic. It would explain a lot." Tails explained, twisting his tails in amusement.

Amy laughed nervously, noticing Sonic's equal discomfort. "Heh, that's not what I meant! I just, um...ohh, would ya look at the time! I'm late for my lunch date with Sticks! See ya later!" she ran out the door and to the food court. Surprisingly, she was telling the truth this time.

_'I'd rather we keep it our little secret' _Amy thought, blushing to herself as she speed walked.

"...What was that about?" Tails looked at Sonic curiously. Sonic was eyeing Knuckles from the corner of his eye. Tails smirked."You were totally jealous."

Sonic's head snapped towards Tails' direction in a second. "I-I WAS NOT!"

"Knuckles, what do you think?...Knuckles?" he looked around to see Knuckles playing with a shiny object. He sighed and shook his head. "Of course. Well, Sonic, you're off the hook I guess. Come on, I wanna show you what I tinkered up yesterday!" he skipped outside happily. Sonic followed, but gave Knuckles a sharp glare before he walked away.

"Jealous of him? Hmph." Sonic muttered to himself, crossing his arms and pouting.

And Knuckles was none the wiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee, the song was <em>I Think I'm Fallin For You <em>by Colbie Caillat. I'm not much of a song writer, but if I had to choose a song that described how Amy felt about Sonic in the Boom Universe, it'd be this one. **

**Knuckles is such a cutie, but I don't think he'd really crush on Amy. It was just apart of the request and I just couldn't turn a request down! So I worked around it, but still delivered! ^^ Did ya like it?**

**I have a picture for this story on my tumblr, where I'll also post this episode and other prompts. (sherryblossomgirl)**

**Review and Request if you'd like.**


	5. Hero Phobia (Boom Sonamy)

**A prompt requested from Tumblr! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sonic, it wasn't even that deep!" Tails yelled from across the room, gathering a few towels from the closet.<p>

"If it's above my feet, it's way too deep. That's how I roll." Sonic claimed, folding his arms and pouting.

"Too deep for you to save an innocent kid?"

"I...he...the kid could handle himself! You saw! He was stroking like a pro!" He did a stroking-like motion, trying to prove his point. "He didn't need me..." Sonic looked away shamefully.

Earlier, the gang had gone to foil another one of Eggman's schemes and, unfortunately for Sonic, the area was surrounded by water, streaming from the river. It wasn't too deep, but it led to a pretty nasty waterfall, one that Sonic wasn't looking forward to if the time came to face it. The others had ignored it, but Sonic was dead set on avoiding it at all costs...all costs. There were civilians living in the area being held hostage by Eggman in order to blackmail Sonic and his friends into surrendering to him. Of course, Sonic and co. defeated him with ease, but before he flew off like he usually did, he pushed one of the civilians' children, about 10 years old, into the streaming river. Sonic had, at first on heroic instinct, gone to save the kid, but he froze up mid-way into the water, remembering his hydrophobia. The stream began pulling him into the current and he panicked, flailing his arms like he was drowning, which he wasn't. The others screamed for him to come back to his senses, and when he did, the kid had been stroking his best back to the surface on his own, seeming to already know how to swim. He successfully reached the edge with the help of Knuckles pulling him out of the water.

On the way back to Tails' hub, Sonic had been scolded by the team for his lack of courage during a very trying moment. He'd tried to defend himself by claiming he saw a snake. Of course, the team didn't believe him one bit and concluded that he let his cowardice get in the way of his heroism.

Now, they were settling in the hub, watching Sonic dry what parts of his body that had been damped. Amy had gone to the bathroom for medical equipment in case anyone had been hurt while the rest of them sat in the main room.

"Wet. I hate being wet." Sonic grumbled as he towel dried the fur on his legs.

Amy came back into the room with a first aid kit and walked up to him, placing a hand on her hips and giving him a stern look. "Sonic, I'm very disappointed in you. The real Sonic would _never_ miss an opportunity to save someone. What happened out there? You feelin' okay?" She asked, having a serious, but worried expression while sitting next to him, placing the kit on her lap.

Sonic looked away. Tails walked up in front of them, glancing at Amy and then Sonic. "Should I tell her?" Sonic turned toward him and shook his head frantically, obviously not wanting her to know he doesn't like water because he can't swim. What kind of hero would he be if he was afraid of water? But why had he freely complained about the water before around the others? Maybe he didn't specifically want Amy to think he was weak because of some H20? Amy looked at Sonic weirdly and then to Tails.

"Tell me what?"

"N-nothing!"

"Sonic can't swim, Amy! His knees lock up every time he's near water!" Sticks yelled from the hanging couch. Sonic frowned and glared at her. "What? She asked."

Sonic sighed and turned away from them, folding his arms and crossing his legs. "Ya didn't have to say anything, Sticks."

A light giggle was heard and Sonic snapped his head back around to see Amy covering her mouth, hiding her amusement. "A-are..are you laughing at me?"

"Oh no, Sonic, I'm not laughing at you. I had no idea you couldn't swim! Why didn't you tell me?" She cocked her head at him, still grinning.

He blushed from embarrassment, tightening his lip. "It...never came up in conversation."

She blinked, but smirked at his cuteness. "Aww, well, if you knew all this time, didn't ya think it would've been a good idea to ask for some lessons?"

Sonic's eyes darted back and forth around the room, thinking of a way to answer that. "Uh..it... I never really thought about it. Heh." He nervously smiled, scratching his head. Amy rolled her eyes and stoop up, moving the aid kit onto the sofa.

"Well, it's about time you learned! How about it?"

Sonic looked at her and then everyone else who smirked at him, and not wanting to seem like a wimp, he sighed and stood up also, seeming annoyed. "Yeah, sure. When do we start?"

He looked at the water and then to Amy, who was now wearing a simple one-piece swimsuit that complimented her body fairly well, and to Sonic's dismay, made him feel very _uncomfortably pleasant_. He only sported red swim shorts and floaties. They were outside of Amy's hub, by the pier. Amy noticed how nervous Sonic was, watching the waves surface near him as he slightly scurried away. She couldn't help but giggle a little, but also feel bad for him. She had an idea though; one that would help them both.

"Hey, Sonic, maybe you'd feel a little better if the water didn't seem so...intimidating?"

"...Whaddaya mean?"

"I...know a place where the water is still and not threatening to take you under...it's a...pretty secluded area, so you don't have to be nervous about anyone seeing you." She blushed, knowing very well how 'secluded' and romantic this place really was, but Sonic wouldn't mind it probably. And neither would she.

The area was located behind her house, through a secret passage way covered by vine walls, so no one would ever know it was there unless they fell through it. There was a waterfall along with nice, clear water with a few fish swimming about and trees surrounding the area. It was quite the sight and Sonic's eyes widened when she led him there.

"You should consider yourself lucky. I've never shown this place to anyone before. Not even Sticks. I usually come here alone to release some stress and just let loose. The water's incredibly relaxing." She continued as she walked towards the water.

Sonic stared at her from the corner of his eye before closing his eyes and smirking. "Heh, I knew I was your favorite."

Amy looked over her shoulder at him and smiled but turned back to the water. _'Yeah...more than you know'_. "Alright, Sonic. Ya ready?"

Sonic looked up nervously and scratched his head. "Heh, readier than I'll ever be." He inhaled and put on a confident face to show Amy he could do this, however, he couldn't help but flinch when he touched the water.

"Alright, Sonic. Give me your hands." She stretched her hands out toward him and waited for him to respond. He stared at her hands and then her, sweat dropping down his face the longer he waited. "Well? Are you afraid of me too? Hehe. Come on, you can trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Who said I was afraid? It's just...the water's too cold."

"...No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"Sonic, it's practically lukewarm. Stop goofin' around and get in here, now, mister."

"No."

"Soo-nic."

"Nope."

Amy folded her arms and looked at the water, a smirk creeping on her muzzle. "Alright, if you won't come to the water, then I guess the water will have to come to YOU!" She splashed some water in his face, causing him to yelp and jerk back with his hands up, defending himself.

He glared at her as she was giggling to herself. She stopped and looked up, trying to compose herself. "Oh, so you think this is funny? We'll see about THAT!" he splashed some water at her too and she screamed, shielding herself and running away further into the water. Sonic followed subconsciously and kept splashing at her as she did the same. The water was now above their waists and they kept splashing each other until Sonic realized he had gone into the water without even noticing. He froze and looked at Amy, who was smirking at him with her hands on her hips.

"Look who decided that the water wasn't so cold after all." He gulped and turned around, ready to split before Amy could catch him. "Sonic..." he stopped and looked back to see Amy with a serious expression. "...Don't you _want_ to learn how to swim? I mean, what if something like today happens again? What if the next person is just as bad a swimmer as you? What then? Will you chicken out and let that person dr-"

"That won't happen." he interrupted, not wanting to hear the unthinkable. "I'd never let it go that far."

"Then do something about it...now." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking deep into his emerald eyes. "You got this, Sonic. I know you're capable of anything you put your mind to. You've gotten this far through everything else. Why not give it a try, hm? For the sake of others..." Sonic looked at Amy and couldn't help but feel his heart strings being tugged by her touching words. He smiled and cupped her hand that was on his shoulder.

"Thanks...Amy. Heh, you always know what to say." She smiled at him before he suddenly jerked. "W-what...what was that?" He looked around the water frantically.

"What was what?"

"Something touched me! I'm outta here!" he yelled and turned away swiftly, pulling Amy along with him since he was stilling holding her hand on his shoulder. They both went down under and held their breaths, peeking at the other to see if they were okay. They resurfaced, gasping for air, and Amy noticed a fish was flopping around on top of Sonic's head. She burst into laughter as Sonic looked up to notice the fish and started laughing too.

"Sonic, you're too much! Hahaha!"

He picked the fish up by the tail and flicked it back into the water. "Yeah, well, that's a hero for ya."

Amy stopped her tittering and thought of something from earlier. "Sonic...how come you let everyone else know that you couldn't swim except for me?"

Sonic blushed deep red before turning away bashfully. "Uhhh...it's complicated. Anyways! Are you gonna teach me to water dance or what?" Nice comeback.

_'Heh, that's so cute. He was embarrassed.' _"Hehe, whatever you say, Sonic. Back to lesson number one!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can never come up with a good title for these things -_-<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Review and request if you'd like!**


	6. Under Pressure (Boom Sonamy)

**A request made by aliixo! This one may have been half and half canon. I wanted to mix it up a bit. Besides, Boom Sonic isn't as shy as Modern Sonic, so I can do a lot more with his romantic side ^^. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A knock on the door was heard and Sonic groaned, having been interrupted from fixing himself a chili-dog and lemonade. He reluctantly walked towards the door, opened it, and was surprised to see Amy standing there with a wide grin and holding a satchel. He raised an eyebrow at her weird expression.<p>

"Uhhh...hi?"

"Hey, Sonic. Ya got a minute?" She walked inside past him as he looked after her confused.

"...Yeah, sure. Come on in." He said sarcastically.

"Good. I need your body for something."

His eyes shot open and he blushed instantly. "L-like w-what?"

Amy cocked an eyebrow at his sudden stuttering until it clicked that she probably should've re-worded what she said, causing her to blush as well, but then realized that Sonic's just thinking dirty. "Ugh! Get your mind out of the gutter, you silly hog!" She waved her hands out to him, dismissing his thoughts.

He phew'd and placed his hands on his hips. "So, what is it ya need? I was kinda in the middle of somethin." He gestured towards his chili-dog and lemonade still lying on the table next to his hammock, Amy's eyes following.

"It can wait." She said as she waved her hand at the 'meal'. She sat on a stool in the middle of the room and pulled out a map from her satchel. "Come have a look at this." By now, Sonic was annoyed by her nonchalant attitude towards his 'needs' but decided not to argue with her and obeyed. He looked over her shoulder at the map and cocked an eyebrow.

"...What am I looking at?"

"It's a map, silly! I found it in the archives where Cliff usually goes to find his maps. Turns out there may be an ancient, rare artifact around the Shadow Canyon mines. Only problem is, my hammer's strength would be too much force to use on the area it's located in. I'd need something stable to control the amount of force needed. That's where you come in. You can pretty much control that spin dash of yours, right?"

"Look who you're talkin to, Amy." He said while giving a cocky grin.

Amy rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Of course. So, are you on board?" She asked, standing up to face him excitedly.

He gave her a thumbs up and winked. "Is my name Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Okay, don't push it."

* * *

><p>Amy looked up and around the boulder that was in front of the mine carts blocking the tunnel, trying to figure out a way to remove it. She placed a finger under her chin and thought hard. "Hmmm, this place obviously hasn't been touched for a while, but why would they leave a giant boulder in front of the mines?"<p>

Sonic had his arms crossed, looking bored as he shrugged. "I dunno."

Amy turned to look at him and seemed annoyed with his attitude. "Sonic, I thought you said you were on board with this. What's with you?"

"When I said I was on board, I didn't think I'd actually _be _bored. When's the drillin' gonna start?" He scratched his ear and looked left and right.

"Well, if you would have the decency to suggest, oh, I don't know, an _idea_ then maybe we'd be getting somewhere by now!" She fumed, glaring at him as he seemed un-phased by her irritated manner. This was something she showed a lot of interest in. Why couldn't Sonic be more enthusiastic about it?

"Geesh, Ames, calm down. Here's an idea for ya. How about you bash it with your hammer?"

Amy's face went from anger to curiosity. "But...I can't help but think it's here for a reason..."

"You want the artifact or not?" He walked up to her, looking down at her for a response.

She looked away, contemplating if this would be wise or just a good opportunity. Finally coming to a decision, she smiled and nodded. "Alright. let's do this!" She took out her hammer, aimed, and hit the boulder into huge rock pieces. "Alright, let's head on in and see what we can find."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and looked at her worriedly. "Don't you already know where it is?"

"Oh, well yeah, but we could easily find other things in here. Come on, let's get going before it gets too dark." She stated before running inside and jumping inside the mine cart. Sonic watched her and couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this, but he shrugged it away and jumped in after her, rolling down the trail.

They were pretty deep into the mines and it was a little dark, but not so dark that they couldn't see. Amy had been looking at her map and everywhere else for extra finds until she realized they had passed the location where the artifact was. "Uhhh...heh, Sonic?"

"Amyyyy..."

"Yeah, umm...we may or may not have missed...the artifact?"

Sonic groaned and halted the mine cart with the attached lever, jumping out of it to help Amy out. He folded his arms and gave her a smug look. "Well, Ms. Archaeologist, where do you think it is now?"

Amy looked down shamefully, embarrassed that she hadn't been paying attention and led them no where. "I'm sorry, Sonic. I guess I was just so excited that I...lost track of the goal. I never should've asked you to do this!" she squeezed her eyes tightly and hung her head low, so not to have it visible as her eyes threatened to show her emotions.

Sonic lowered his brows and tried lifting Amy's chin up to look at him, but she resisted, causing Sonic to just bend down and look up at her. She turned her head away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes, and he just chuckled. "Amy...it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. Heck, even I can mess up big time every now and then. This is nothing compared to the things I've done in the past."

Realizing that she wasn't responding, he stood up and cupped her face to face him. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he immediately felt apologetic for displaying his annoyance earlier. He smiled and wiped a tear away before it fell. "Amy, do I look like I'm mad at you? Hm?" She smiled a little and shrugged. "Heh, I could care less if you mess up. It's only natural. Now, are we gonna find this artifact of yours or what?"

She smiled, wiping her tears away, and nodded. They decided to walk back the way they came until they found the spot the artifact was located. It was underneath the wall, so Sonic would have to create a hole going underground towards the artifact. Sonic began spin dashing away until Amy noticed the tunnel shaking as he did so and yelled for him to stop. Unfortunately, it was too late and rocks had crumbled down, blocking the mine exit. Sonic had managed to grab Amy out of the way of the falling rocks and they landed hard on the ground.

"Ugh, that must've been why they placed the boulder there! This tunnel isn't stable! We're trapped!" Amy yelled, covering her mouth in disbelief.

Sonic sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah, well, not for long. I'll contact Tails." He looked to his wrist communicator and clicked a button to get a signal. The communicator emanated a staticy sound at first but then started to come to life as Tails' voice started to become clear. **'H-h-hello? S-Sonic? Y-y-you there?'**

"Tails! You gotta come help us! We're trapped in the Shadow Cany-"

**'H-hello?...S-Sonic! I-I can't...I'll...you...there...'**

Sonic blinked at the communicator before it shut off on its own. Tails must've cut it off. He slouched down hopelessly and looked at Amy, who was holding her face in her hands. He sighed and reached for her to comfort her. Her head suddenly popped up, startling Sonic, and she, with fierce eyes, stood up, lifting her hammer towards the rocks before Sonic grabbed her arm.

"Amy, let's not make it worse than it already is. I know Tails has an idea brewin' up right about now. He'll get us out, I'm sure of it " She looked back at him and lowered her hammer, falling to her knees in defeat.

"This was such a bad idea. I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, Sonic. We have no signal and no way out because of me!" She threw her hands up in distress.

"Actually...that's all on me. I'm the one who dug the hole, getting us trapped and, well, the communicator's mine. I guess I forgot to charge it?" He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, trying to make light of the situation. Amy stared at him and blinked a couple of times, not understanding how he could be so calm.

"Sonic...we're trapped underground. Now's not the time to play the blame game. It's my fault, and that's that." She huffed and turned away, crossing her arms.

Sonic chuckled and poked her. She jerked from his touch and looked at him questionably. "What are you doing?" she giggled out.

He shrugged and put his hands behind his head and leaned on the wall behind him. "I dunno. I guess if we're gonna be trapped down here for a while, might as well have a little fun, huh?" He smiled her way and winked, closing his eyes to relax. She blushed at the flirty gesture and cupped her knees to her chest.

"Sonic...just in case we don't ma-"

"Don't talk like that. We'll be fine."

"...Right...um...I just want you to know...I care about you...a lot."

Sonic peeked open one eye to glance at her, slightly shocked to hear her confession. He opened both his eyes and sat up to face her, his face as serious as ever. "Amy..."

**'Hello? Sonic? You there?'** Sonic's communicator sounded, alarming the two hedgehogs. Their faces lit up instantly.

"Hey, Tails! It's me and Amy here! We're trapped in the Shadow Canyon mines. Think you can give us a drill?"

**'I thought that's where you might've been. Although, the signal should've been able to reach me...unless you haven't been charging your wrist com.'**

Guilt was written all over Sonic's face as he scratched his head. "Yeah, that's my bad."

"Just get us out of here, Tails. It's getting a little chilly down here." Amy explained, shivering and holding herself for warmth.

**'No problem, guys. I'm on it! But uh...since it's dark out, I'll have to wait til it's light out to manage the drilling process. But don't worry, it'll be early in the morning and you'll be out before ya know it!'**

"TIL MORNING?!" They both yelled.

**'Yeah, sorry guys. I guess you'll have to camp out in the mines tonight, heh.'**

And with that, Tails was disconnected, leaving the two hedgehogs to themselves in bewilderment. Amy sat on her knees and placed her hands on her lap, looking down in thought. She blushed at the thought of spending the night with Sonic, although in rather odd circumstances. Sonic noticed her blushing and chuckled under his breath, causing Amy to snap her attention to him. "And what's so funny?"

Sonic looked away and placed a finger under his nose. "Guess you're gonna have to cuddle with me tonight."

'_This hedgehog!'_ "I-I...w-what?!" She yelled, blushing mad red.

"You said it was getting a little chilly, right? The only logical thing to do would be sharing body heat. Why are ya gettin all riled up?"

'_Right, now he wants to think logically' _"Oh...um, right. Of course. I knew that."

_'She's totally freakin out about this. It's kinda cute' _"Well...what're ya waitin for? Come on over here." He beckoned for her to lie next to him. She crawled toward him bashfully and plopped down with her head hanging down.

"Um...what now?" She asked turning her head a little towards him. Sonic placed a hand on her back, pushing slightly to let her know it was okay to lay on him. She did so and rested her head on his chest comfortably as he placed his other hand on his right knee to balance them. A few seconds went by before Amy spoke, "Thank you, Sonic. You've had such a good attitude the entire time we've been down here and I've just been a big baby. Thanks for putting up with me."

"...It's a privilege, Ames."

She smiled at the softness of his tone and had to suppress a giggling fest. A couple of minutes later, she had dozed off and Sonic was still awake, smiling at her sleeping figure. He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "I care about you too..."

He laid back and sat quietly until a thought occurred to him. _'Wait a minute...Knuckles is the digger! Why'd she ask me?!'_

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Did they ever find the artifact? Yeah, lol. That morning, Tails got them out, and bringing Knuckles along to help dig, they got him to dig it out...so yeah...that was all for nothin ^^. Of course it wasn't! Amy totally wanted her alone time with Sonic! Shy Amy is so cute to me!<strong>

**Review and request if ya want!**


	7. A Crush (Boom Stails)

**A prompt requested from my Tumblr. Enjoy! Tis a short one**

* * *

><p>Working on one of his latest inventions like always, Tails tinkered with his mechanics in the garage while Sticks and Amy were lounging in his hub, having small talk. They were waiting for everyone else to get there for a group mission.<p>

"I wonder what the agenda today is." Amy said excitedly.

"Probably some government scheme-foiling attack like I've been mentioning."

Amy eyed Sticks before rolling her eyes at her superstitious friend. "Sticks, why don't you check on Tails and see if he needs any help in the garage? I'm gonna go fix up a little snack for everyone for when they get here." Amy said, heading into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." Sticks entered the garage and saw Tails rummaging through a huge tool box. There was huge generator-like machine on the other side of the room, humming loudly, so Tails wouldn't have heard her enter. She looked around, seeing nothing but mechanical equipment and recent inventions before walking over to Tails and leaning over. "Hey, Tails, whatcha doin?!"

"Gargh!" Tails yelped, falling back, pulling his tool box with him. He sat up and rubbed his right ear before looking up at Sticks, annoyed by her outburst. "Ugh, Sticks, why'd you scream in my ear like that? A simple tap on the shoulder would've been nice." He looked at all his tools lying on the floor and sighed before raising a brow at the tool he was looking for and picking it up. "Well, now I don't have to look for this anymore. Can you help me gather these up?"

"Sure thing, Tails." She said with a smile.

They picked up the tools one by one until it came to the last tool. Unknowingly, they both reach for it at the same time and paused at the sudden touch. Tails smiled sheepishly and grabbed the tool from under her hand while Sticks just stared at him, blushing somewhat. She blinked and stood up, blankly staring into space.

"Uh, Sticks? You okay?" Tails asked, standing up as he closed the tool box.

"Yeahi'mfineseeyalater." Sticks said all in one breath before speeding out of the garage, leaving a confused Tails behind.

Amy was finishing up the last of the snacks when the door burst open, startling her. She spun around to see Sticks looking like she'd just seen someone naked. "Sticks, what's wrong? You okay?" Amy walked over to the crazed badger and waited for her response.

"Amy, I…I don't know what happened to me. All I did was touch him." Sticks said as she looked at her hands in confusion.

"…What? Sticks, come on, talk some sense here." Amy said, placing a hand on her hip impatiently.

"He reached for it, then I reached for it and it was like…he shocked me…and then my face got all hot…I didn't know what to say…and then he smiled at me…." Sticks continued on.

Carefully listening to Sticks' weird explanation, Amy pulled the pieces together as her face lit up with excitement. "Ahhh! Sticks! Do you know what this means?!" Amy said running to her and grabbing her shoulders.

"…am I sick?"

"You could call it that, but no. Sticks, this means…eeeek, YOU'VE GOT A CRUSH!" Amy gushed, jumping up and down in excitement. Sticks just looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"…what's that?"

Amy stopped jumping and looked at her friend bewildered. "Y-you…you don't know what a 'crush' is?"

"It's when you smash something, right?"

"Oh, Sticks, you have so much to learn and I'M gonna be the one to teach you."Amy said triumphantly as she lead her friend to the couch. "I just can't believe YOU have a CRUSH!"

Just then, Sonic and Knuckles stuck their heads in through the door. "Who's got a crush?" Sonic asked enthusiastically, hoping it was Amy referring to him.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that one. It was short, but I wanted to give you guys a little something to keep you updated. I'm still here and I'm working on the current requests, so don't think I've left you out (you-know-who-you-are)! Review andor Request ^^.**


	8. A Happy New Year! (Boom Sonamy)

**A New Years prompt for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tails. You about done with those fireworks?" Sonic said, placing some food on the party table Amy had set up.<p>

"Yeah. I've just about got it all finished here. Just making a few adjustments. It'll take a couple of minutes." Tails explained as he continued to tinker out the few kinks in his firework machine.

"Alright, buddy. Tell me when you're ready."

"Gotcha." Tails said as he waved two fingers to Sonic before he walked away.

Amy decided to give the crew a New Years party along with the contribution of Tails' amazing fireworks. She'd chosen to treat them to a couple of hors d'oeuvres and some sweet drinks along with a main meal. What better way to start the new year off than with a couple of repleted stomachs?

Sticks and Knuckles had been playing with a glow-in-the-dark volley ball, seeing that they both love shiny objects, especially if it's glowing in the dark. Amy was sitting near the water, gazing out into the sea. Sonic noticed her all by herself and decided to accompany her. He walked over and sat down next to her, not saying a word and just placed his elbows on his knees, looking out into the ocean also.

"So...what's goin on in that pretty little head of yours?" Sonic asked, looking to Amy with half closed eyes. She blushed at his compliment and just continued looking ahead.

"Oh...just...thinking about the things to come in the new year. Hoping for new things. See new places. Silly things like that."

Sonic chuckled at her response. "I don't think it's silly. Isn't wanting new things to happen the norm for a New Years Resolution?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Well, yeah, but I guess mine's a little boring, huh."

Sonic raised a brow at her. "Boring? Nah, Ames. I like to call it...simple. And that's cool. I don't really have one myself." he said as he lied back on the sand, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Amy looked at him in question. "What? How can you not have a resolution? It's a tradition."

"Yeah, well, I've never been a traditional kind of guy. I'd rather things just go naturally. Ya know. Go with the flow." he said as he opened one eye and moved one hand in a wave-like motion.

"Is that how you handle everything?"

"Pretty much."

She giggled before looking back to the ocean and resting her head and cupping her arms around her knees. "Sonic...there is one thing I'd like to happen for the new year."

Sonic sat up and looked to her, waiting for her response.

"...I'd like you to be more careful..." she said as she turned to look at him, seriousness written on her face. "I mean it, Sonic. You mean a lot to us and...well, I don't know what I'd do if we ever lost you. I can't tell you how terrified I was when Lyric..." she paused, trying to compose herself, not wanting to think about what happened, "when Lyric hurt you. All of us were pretty scared out of our minds, but I can't speak for them; only myself. Sonic, just...don't be so ruthless this year, k?"she finished softly, placing a hand on top of his and looking into his eyes for assurance.

Sonic blinked, looked at her hand, and back up to her, smirking. He leaned forward slyly. "Gosh, Amy. I didn't know ya cared."

Amy frowned and punched his arm. "Sonic, I'm serious!"

He chuckled and smiled at her. "Yeah, Ames. I'll be careful."

"You promise?"

He placed his other hand on her current one lying on his. "Promise."

Amy smiled and squeezed his hand, thanking him physically. They were facing each other and their faces weren't too far from the other. For a moment, their eyes were locked onto each other, contemplating the unthinkable (in their minds) before a voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Alright, Sonic! It's time!" Tails called out as Sticks and Knuckles stopped their volley ball game and walked towards Tails.

Sonic and Amy looked back towards each other and removed their hands from the other, blushing as they did so. Sonic rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly before standing up and offering a hand to Amy, to which she gladly accepted. As they walked back to the others, Sonic looked down as he walked.

"Amy..."

Amy turned to him. "Yes?"

"I do it to protect you...er, you guys! I do it to protect _you_ guys...Heh." he said nervously, trying to fix his mistake, if a mistake at all. Amy stared at him, touched that he'd confessed something so sweet, even if he did try and fix it. She wasn't stupid. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. He flinched by surprise, but relaxed when he realized it was just on his cheek.

"Thank you, Sonic. That means a lot to me...and I'm sure it would to _them_ too. Hehe." she giggled and placed her arm around his as they continued to walk to the group. Tails, Sticks and Knuckles all raised a brow at Sonic's blushing and Amy being latched on his arm.

"Uhhh, did we miss somethin'?" Knuckles asked, raising a finger.

Amy let go of Sonic's arm and walked past the others, checking to see if the food was still edible and hadn't been attacked by night bugs yet. Sonic watched her as he stopped in front of them and smiled. "Nah. You didn't miss a thing. Now, what time is it?"

"Ah, we have 25 seconds until midnight hits. You all ready for countdown?" Tails asked excitedly, holding a lever that would trigger the firework machine to work its magic.

"Let the shiny works begin!" Sticks cheered.

"Oooh, shiny works? I wanna see!" Knuckles jumped up and down, clapping his hands in anticipation.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Tails gushed.

Sonic looked at his wrist com' which had a timer on it. "Alright, guys, it's going on...13, 12, 11..."Amy walked up next to Sonic and grabbed his hand, also counting down and smiling up at him as he smiled back.

"10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.**.HAPPY NEW YEAR**!" They all screamed as Tails pulled the lever and rockets of fireworks shot out from the machine, flying high into the night sky. They lit up the entire island, blasting everywhere, making loops and scriggly lines as they dashed off in all kinds of directions into the atmosphere. They all watched in awe and Tails brushed his knuckles on his chest, proud of his handy work.

Sonic and Amy hugged each other as did Knuckles and Sticks until they all came together in a group hug, grabbing Tails in the process.

After the fireworks, they all sat and ate a wonderfully prepared midnight meal, also going around the table telling their New Years Resolutions. After that, they played a couple of games, danced and reminisced on the year that had gone by, enjoying each other's memories as well as their own.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all had a HAPPY NEW YEAR!<strong>

**Normally, I wouldn't refer to RoL, but it seemed necessary for what I was goin for.**


	9. Special Kit (Boom Tails)

**A request made by ****Jssr13. Hope you all like!**

"You guys ever wonder why Tails is so smart?" Knuckles asked sitting up on his beach chair, sipping a cup of pineapple juice.

Sonic and Amy turned away from their drinks and raised a brow at him, giving him a smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know." Amy said sarcastically before going back to her drink. Sonic chuckled and did the same.

Unaware of what they meant, Knuckles lowered a brow. "...What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, Knuckles. Tails is smart. We all know it. Let's not question his intelligence, hm?" Amy explained, trying to get out of hurting his feelings.

"But I really wanna know! Maybe once I find out the secret, I can be as smart as him!" Knuckles gushed, pointing at his head with a huge smile.

Both Sonic and Amy exchanged glances and looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles, it doesn't work like t-"

"Well, there is something pretty cool I think you'd like to know." Amy interrupted and looked to Sonic with a 'Don't worry, I know what I'm doing' expression. Sonic looked at her in question, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Really? Like what?" Knuckles said as he scooted on the edge of his beach chair, placing his elbows on his knees and holding his head up with his hands.

Not too far from them, behind a huge boulder next to Sonic's hub hid one of Eggman's tiny spy bots; the fly bot. His camera zoomed in on the three conversing as Eggman watched the scene take place, listening closely to whatever Amy was about to inform the two.

"I once read this folklore that says foxes, or 'kitsunes', can have up to nine tails. The more tails they have, the wiser and powerful they are. So I'm guessing that's where Tails gets his genius from." Amy concluded as she sat back in her seat, sipping more of her drink.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other and then to Amy with a confused expression. "If Tails has two tails now, does that mean he'll grow up to have more?" Sonic asked.

"It's a possibility. If that does happen, Tails'll probably grow up to be stronger than all of us put together. And smarter!" Amy explained, brightening up at the fact that the small Tails they knew now might grow up to be something greater than what he already is.

Just then, the fly bot turned off its camera and flew back to Eggman's fortress.

"Wow...my little buddy having nine tails! Heh, I'd loved to see the day." Sonic said as he rested his hands behind his head.

Amy sat up and placed a hand on her chin, thinking of something. "Actually...there was one more thing I remembered...Ah! Technically, he's already exceeded his tail growth amount somehow. His fur color is golden."

"...What's that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the folklore said when a kitsune grows their ninth tail, their fur becomes golden or white and Tails' is clearly golden already. And that usually happens when they're about 100 years of age...maybe Tails has some sort tails growth spurt? Either way, I guess it may or may not be possible for him to grow any more tails. Who knows?" she finished as she shrugged.

Knuckles stared blankly into space, having been distracted with his thoughts to hear the rest of what Amy said. He thought of something before speaking. "So...if I grow nine tails...I'll be smart and powerful?!" Knuckles asked excitedly as he leaned in towards Amy's face.

Amy leaned back uncomfortably as he leaned closer, awaiting her answer. She sweat dropped and looked away. "Uhh, n-no Knuckles. Heh, it doesn't work like that. You'd have to be a kitsune."

Knuckles leaned away and looked disappointed. Amy looked to him with sympathy before she turned to face Sonic, who shared the same expression. Knuckles suddenly perked up with a smile on his face.

"I know! I'll bet Tails can fix up some kind of machine that can zap some tails on me! Yeah, how's that sound?!" Knuckles exclaimed before Sonic and Amy face palmed themselves.

Back at Eggman's fortress.

"So...Tails is a special one, I see. And considering this new information...maybe I can somehow use this to my advantage...ah ha!" Eggman rushed to his huge computer and typed in some things before he looked up and grinned to himself before laughing maniacally.

~ Not being fully aware that he'd missed a bit of information, Eggman kidnapped Tails with the help of Orbot and Cubot to try and brainwash him into working for him forever, hoping that what he'd heard about the folklore Amy mentioned would come true so that Tails would be his loyal servant when the day came to defeat Sonic. Sticks saw the whole thing and told the others. They intruded Eggman's fortress and effortlessly rescued Tails before Eggman could complete the brainwashing operation. They all went home and helped Tails to calm down from the shock of almost becoming their enemy.~

"You okay, buddy? He didn't hurt ya did he?" Sonic asked concerned, placing a hand on Tails' back gently.

Tails shook his head. "No. I'm just a little shaken up is all. But...why would Eggman want me for my tails?" he asked tilting his head at the others.

Knuckles, Sonic and Amy all sweat dropped before frowning.

"He must've been spying on us! That Egghead." Amy spat.

"Well, it's a good thing he didn't get away with it. Tails, you've gotta hook me up, man!" Knuckles cried as he kneeled in front of Tails, pleading with his hands. "I wanna have nine tails and be as smart and wise as you! I've already got the muscle, I just need some brain power! Please, buddy, ya gotta help me!"

Tails leaned back and looked at Knuckles wide-eyed before shifting his eyes to Sonic and Amy who smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked that <strong>**Jssr13! I tried to keep it short with the whole Eggman base infiltration cuz it's pretty straight forward. **

**Review or request if you'd like!**


	10. Our Secret Meetings (Boom Sonamy)

**Okay, guys. THIS is completely NON-CANON and only half OOC. They still contain their respectful personalities, it's just twisted up a bit. I just wanted to try something a little different. Come outta mah comfort zone for a sec, ya know? Anyways, hold on to your seat belts yo! (Not a lemon! I promise! I'm not that kinda girl ^^')**

**Not a prompt.**

* * *

><p>Amy pressed her lips against Sonic's softly, pushing her body close to his as her hands clutched his scarf. Sonic had his hands placed on both sides of her head against the wall.<p>

This was another one of their secret kissing sessions after Sonic confessed his feelings for Amy during a steamy argument. It had been accidental, but they both knew what the other was thinking and went in for the inevitable, not resisting the heat of the moment.

Amy parted from Sonic's lips softly and stared dreamily into his eyes. "You know. The others might find out eventually. Sticks is always spying on me even though she thinks I never notice."

"Yeah? Is she spying now?" Sonic asked, his eyes half-lidded as he looked to the side, gesturing behind him. Amy leaned her head down to see the window and shook her head.

"Nope. No sign of her."

"Well then.." he dashed toward all the windows and closed the blinds before dashing back into the same position in front of Amy, startling her a bit. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. 'Sides.." he gently took her hands in his and raised them to his chest. "I don't regret that little blunder of mine one bit. I meant every word of it, Amy. I've always had this gut feeling that I should say something, but I was never sure if you felt the same. After the "U-T" incident though, I kinda had a feeling." he said as he began to caress her face with his right hand and she moving her head toward it.

"Sonic, you have no _idea_ how long I've been waiting to tell you. I didn't know if you felt the same either and, well…" she looked down bashfully before continuing, "I was hoping that if I kept it hidden, it'd protect our friendship. I didn't want you losing track of what's important in the long run. You're needed way too much to be tied down to me."

Sonic tilted her chin up to face him. "I'd rather be tied down to _you _than anything else. Amy…don't you ever think you're not important enough to me. That's one thing I'd never like to hear from you…or any of my friends for that matter. And what's this about protecting our friendship? Haha, Amy, you're so adorable." he said, cupping her face and nuzzling her nose tenderly. She giggled, placing her hands on his wrists and nuzzling his nose as well.

"Oh, Sonic, you're so-"

"HEY AMY, WHATCHA UP T….to?" Sticks burst through the door, causing the two hedgehogs to nearly jump out of their skins from pure surprise. They parted from each other quickly, blushing mad. Sticks raised a brow as her lower lip lay gaped. "Uh…what were you two doing? And why's Sonic here and not me?!" She yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

Sonic and Amy darted their eyes back and forth to each other and to Sticks before Amy cleared her throat and stepped forward confidently, placing a hand behind her back.

"We were just going over lines from a script I wrote. It's pretty romantic, so I had Sonic play the handsome knight." Amy lied and looked to Sonic who lifted a thumb, smiling sheepishly, hoping Sticks would buy it.

"Oh…why were you on the wall?" she said as she pointed to the wall.

"Oh, uh…it's how the scene is set up and, well…sometimes you just can't help but to get into character all the way! Heh…" Amy lied again, now sweating nervously.

"…So you and Sonic have to get close and make googly eyes at each other to get into character? That's kinda weird and creepy." she said as she scratched and cocked her head to the side. "Sounds a bit whoopy if you ask me."

Sonic walked up to Amy and stood beside her with his hands behind his back. Amy looked to him nervously, but kept smiling. "Yeah, well, that's theater for ya. Heh."

"Can I see it?" Sticks asked excitedly.

They froze up, their lips quivering with anxiety. They didn't have an actual script, of course, so they had to come up with another lie.

"Uh…w-we're off-book, so…we don't have a script. Just…going strictly from memory. Heh." Amy continued to add onto the lies as Sonic stood by and let her do all the talking.

"I wasn't talking about the script. I meant your act! As much as I despise romance, I'm still interested in the things my friends do. Plus, I'm bored. Now show me the magic!" she said wildly before flying on the couch, getting comfortable as she rested her hands behind her head and placed her foot on top of her knee.

They looked at each other nervously and turned their backs to converse their strategy.

"Okay, I say…we improvise." Amy suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Are you any good at that?"

"Heh, I should be asking you. I hope you've got some experience, mister 'knight in shining armour'. This has to be convincing~" She winked before turning to Sticks who was looking impatient. "We present to you, 'A Lady and her Knight'." Amy announced proudly as she went to dim her lights before coming to stand in place near the wall.

The only area lit was that side of the room, so it looked like a real play was taking place. Sonic had his scarf draped around his neck as if it were a cape. Sticks chuckled to herself, taking in how silly he looked. Amy couldn't help but laugh too. He was sitting on one knee and got up and walked proudly to the side of Amy, where he offered his hand to her and she took is shyly as he kissed it softly.

"My dearest maiden, you wanted to see me?" he began the first line as she giggled into her other hand at his charming English accent.

"Why, yes, my humble knight. I…dare not to be alone on this beautiful night of a full moon. Would you have the pleasure of joining me?" Amy said, also speaking in an English accent.

Sonic smiled at how cute she sounded before letting her hand go and placing both his hands behind his back. "Why, of course my lady." Sonic said as he bowed slightly in respect.

They pretended to be on a balcony as they looked upwards at a false moon, which were the lights.

"Lady Amelia…pardon me, but…may I ask why you've requested of _me_rather than your formal court companions?"

Amy smiled to herself, happy that Sonic was really getting into this. She turned to him and placed a hand on his. "Sir Son- er, Sonar. May I be frank?"

"Why, of course, my lady."

"…I've…grown quite fond of you in the past year or so. I no longer see you as my knight, but more as a…"

"Suitor, your grace?"

She smiled and placed her other hand on his, moving closer to him. "Yes, Sir Sonar. That is exactly the word. I found myself growing closer to you each day that passed, watching you bravely defend the castle and I while on the carriage runs. You've been oh so kind and loyal to me, always displaying acts of chivalry. I must ask…" Amy leaned closer to Sonic's face, staring into his eyes.

"Yes, my lady?" Sonic said, leaning in closer as well.

Sticks was at the edge of her seat, both of her hands placed on top of each other as her elbows supported them on her knees. She was dead focused on the two 'actors'.

"Do you share the same feelings as I?"

Sonic was taken aback at how serious and professional Amy's acting was. Feeling the climax of the moment, he began to get deeper into character and placed a hand on her cheek. "My lady. I can only express my feelings through actions of pure intimacy to truly show you…how I feel."

"eeeek, I'm gettin the feels over here." Sticks whispered loudly to herself as she wiggled on the couch.

"Then do so, my knight. Show me this act of intimacy of which you speak." Amy said softly as she began to lean in closer to Sonic's lips and he to hers. He gently pulled her head closer to his, sliding his fingers through her hair.

"Don't forget the wall! You gotta be on the wall!" Sticks called to them, 'trying' to whisper, cupping her mouth as she did so. They looked at her from the corner of their eyes and rolled them before scooting towards the wall. "Yeah, that's better." Sticks said proudly as she sat back and folded her arms, waiting for the rest of the show.

"She's really gettin in to this, huh." Amy said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, especially for someone who's not into romance." Sonic added, also through gritted teeth.

"I don't hear anything! What am I, a sitting tree?! Get on with the show!" Sticks wailed her arms up and down impatiently.

They glared at her and turned back to each other, nodding, and turning towards her.

"I don't think you deserve to see the rest of the show, Sticks. You're the lousiest audience I've ever witnessed! And that's sayin something." Amy said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Sticks. I think it's time that you excuse yourself from our theaters. Opening preview is over." Sonic said sternly as he pointed to the door.

Sticks looked shocked as her eyes darted from Sonic to Amy in bewilderment. "W-what? What'd I say? I was just helping you guys put on a good performance. It was gettin really good! A little _too_ good actual-"

"Out!" Both Sonic and Amy demanded harshly, causing Sticks' head to lower in sadness.

"Alright…if that's what you want." Sticks said as she lazily walked towards the door with her head hanging low. She opened the door slowly and looked back to them with puppy dog eyes. Sonic dashed to the door and slammed it, pushing her outside. She stumped away, muttering who knows what.

Sonic locked the door and looked out the window to see her leaving and sighed. He turned to Amy who was giggling behind her hand. "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Well, I gotta say, it took skill to make it happen. And Amy…" he dashed in front of her, taking her hands in his once more, "You've got a lot of it." he winked at her before placing a kiss on her cheek, causing her to giggle.

"You weren't so bad yourself, charming. I was highly impressed with your acting skills. I never would've thought you could act so medieval."

"Yeah, well, look who you're talkin to. Would you expect anything less?" Sonic smirked.

Amy frowned and rolled her eyes at his ego before looking at the door and back to him. "I gotta learn to lock that door."

"Yeah, maybe I should've given that a second thought too when I closed the blinds. Heh, my bad." he said, rubbing his neck as he chuckled.

"Sonic, I don't think I'd of been comfortable with Sticks seeing us like that. She doesn't understand these kinds of things yet."

"Then don't worry, Amy." Sonic said as he placed his hands around her waist and she around his neck. "She'll know when she knows. And who's gonna be there to help her?"

"Me, of course."

"That's right. Amy the love guru~."

"Oh, I wouldn't give myself that title just yet." she said coyly, giving him a sly smirk.

"Oh?" he raised a brow.

She suddenly pressed her lips against his without warning, causing him to loose his balance from the sudden pressure. They fell to the ground and came out of the kiss, laughing at each other.

"So, how long do you think we can keep this up?" Amy asked, now lying with her back turned to Sonic between his legs as one was propped up. He was leaning on the sofa as they were still on the floor. His arms were wrapped around her waist as her arms covered his.

"I guess…until the time comes to confess. We're only keeping this a secret so that Egghead doesn't get any ideas. When he's off our backs, we'll let em know." he said while placing his chin on the top of her head. She turned to him with a worried expression.

"But why can't our friends know? I'm sure they wouldn't sa-"

"Knuckles." Sonic said bluntly.

"…Oh. Hehehe, how could I be so silly to miss that?" she said, knocking on her head while making a silly face.

Sonic chuckled before his face got serious. "You understand why we have to do this, right, Ames?"

"Yes, Sonic, I get it. But you know I can handle myself, right?"

"Yeah. No doubt. But that's without Eggman knowing. Trust me, it'd be a lot more dangerous if he knew."

Amy sat on her knees and turned to face him, smiling. "You really care, huh?"

He smiled with half-lidded eyes and nodded. "You bet."

Amy bit her lip as her mouth began to quiver, her eyes threatening to flow with water. "You're so…so…wonderful!" she gushed as she threw her arms around his neck and cried with happy tears into his shoulder.

Sonic was surprised at first, but chuckled, knowing that she wasn't upset, but just happy. He rubbed her back lovingly and smiled. He'd do anything to make this girl happy even if that meant dating her behind closed doors and having their secret meetings occasionally, enjoying each other's time together as they did.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>No, they never have sex. They're just teens, what kinda person would I be if I condoned that in teen hedgehogs? Pretty sick, eh? Yeah. Hope you guys liked this 'experiment' of mine. It'll probably be the last one I do...or not? Part 2 coming soon!<strong>

**Review and Request if you'd like.**


	11. Never Replaced (Boom Amy)

**This was requested by a guest. I'd like to say to that guest, I loved this idea from the very first moment I started reading it! Thank you for your review and request! I hope you like!**

**Guys, I just wanna say, THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND REQUESTS! They mean the world to me and I'm so happy you guys enjoy these! I'll try my best to update as often as possible.**

* * *

><p>Amy cleaned her hub expeditiously, preparing for a certain person's arrival. She'd been waiting for this day for almost two weeks after she received a letter and ever since, hasn't been able to distract herself with anything else. Subconsciously, she'd cleaned every day although the house was pretty much spotless each time. The girl was down right fuming with anticipation.<p>

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard, causing Amy's head to snap towards it before running happily to open it. She wore a huge grin that was soon replaced with a frown when she opened the door to reveal Sticks standing there.

She sighed. "Hi, Sticks. What is it? I'm kind of expecting someone."

Sticks walked in and sat down, observing how neat the place looked compared to usual. "Just...stoppin by. Has your place always been this clean?"

Amy closed the door, seeming annoyed, and walked to the counter with her arms crossed. "It _would_ be if you weren't always crashing it." She said sarcastically, sounding harsher than she intended.

Sticks raised a brow at Amy's tone. "Uh...did I do something wrong? Cuz if I did, Amy, Amy...I can take it!" She explained, raising her hands up.

Amy turned around as her face softened with an apologetic expression, not having realized she was being rude. She walked to the couch and sat beside Sticks, giving her a smile. "No, Sticks. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off that way. It's just that I'm expecting a visit from someone today and I had hoped I could have the day alone with them."

"Oh...so you want me to split?" Sticks asked while pointing her thumb behind her.

"Uh...yeah?"

Sticks jumped off the couch and turned to face Amy with her hands on her hips. "Well, all ya had to do was speak up. Hope you and whoever your mystery visitor is have a good ol' time. See ya later." Sticks said before walking out the door with a hand up, waving as she exited.

Amy slouched over, lazily vibrated her lips and sat up, grabbing a book that had been lying on the table and started reading until her visitor arrived.

* * *

><p>Walking back to her burrow, Sticks spotted an unfamiliar rabbit and small flying companion walking in the direction she had just come from. She stopped mid-stride and raised an eyebrow at the girl, staring her down. "Hm...never seen her or...that puffball before." Her eyes followed the two for a few seconds before she just shrugged and kept walking.<p>

Still walking, the rabbit turned her head around to see Sticks walking away with her hands behind her head. Her mouth twisted upward as she turned back around, walking to her destination.

* * *

><p>A knock was heard and Amy wasted no time in going to open it. She squealed in delight when she opened the door to reveal none other than her long-time friend, Cream the Rabbit, along with Cheese the Chao floating behind her.<p>

"Cream!"

"Amy!"

"Chao chao!"

They all jumped to each other in a loving embrace before letting go and beaming with ecstatic joy from not seeing the other for so long. Both girls teared up before wiping their eyes and giggling.

"Cream, I've missed you SO much, you have no idea!"

"Chao chao chao?"

Amy giggled before taking the chao and holding him. "Yes, you too Cheese."

"Amy, we've all missed you guys too! But we know that you're just doing your job and helping everyone around the world as best you can. So we're happy for you." Cream beamed as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Amy smiled and placed a hand on Cream's shoulder, still holding Cheese in her other hand. "You know we would've brought you along if we thought it was safe enough, right?"

Cream smiled and nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know. But I'm okay, honest!" She waved her hands reassuringly.

Amy giggled before her eyes shot open. "Ms. Vanilla's here too, right?"

She nodded. "Mhm. She's getting settled in the guest house. I'll go back to get my things to bring here later since I'm staying here for the week. I wanna see your house! It's so pretty from the outside, it must look prettier inside." She said while peering inside her home.

Amy smiled and led Cream and Cheese inside. Cream marveled at the beauty and arrangement of Amy's home as Amy gave her a tour of the place. They sat and ate lemon tea cakes and drank some tea before going outside to explore Amy's garden. Cream loved that also, of course, so they made flower crowns as a reminiscing activity. After that, they sat back in the living room chatting about whatever regarding life back on Mobius (Modern Sonic Universe).

"And the best part is, he doesn't even know we're gone. Hehe." Cream giggled into her tea cup before sipping it.

"What? Well, when's he gonna find out?" Amy asked while placing her tea plate and cup on her lap.

Cream shrugged. "My guess is as good as yours, Amy. Besides, I don't think he'll miss us too much. He's got the other two to accompany him like always."

There was a pause before Cream stopped drinking her tea and placed it on the table, turning to Amy. "Amy...you remember those pictures you sent us two months ago?"

Amy thought for a second before answering. "Oh, right. The one's with the five of us?"

Cream nodded and looked to the side. "Yeah...the _five _of you. Um...the badger girl...is she your...new best friend?" Cream asked shyly, not making eye contact with Amy for whatever reason.

Amy blinked before a slight giggle escaped her mouth, and then suddenly turned into an outburst of laughter. Cream looked at her, puzzled that she'd be laughing at her question when she was obviously being serious.

"W-what's...so funny?"

Her laughing ceased as she regained herself and covered her mouth to hold back any more laughter. "Cream...why on earth would you ask that?"

Cream looked to the side nonchalantly, slightly puckering her lip. "Well...in the picture, you two seemed pretty close. And in the letters, you always talked about what a great friend she is and other things and well...I just wanted to know. I was afraid that...well...has Sticks replaced me as your best friend?" Cream asked quickly with hopeful eyes.

Amy stared at her friend before smiling softly and taking her hands in hers. "Cream. No one could _ever_ replace you, because...well, you're more than a friend to me. You're my sister." She said sweetly.

Cream's eyes widened before softening, producing lingering tears. Before Amy knew it, Cream had threw herself into Amy's arms, crying slightly as Amy rubbed her back and smiled. Cream pulled away and wiped her eyes with her arm before looking up to Amy, giving her the widest smile she could muster.

"Besides, Cream, I'm sure you'll like her. She might seem 'off' at first, but she's a fun person to be around."

Just then, the others walked in along with Vanilla, carrying bags.

"Ms. Vanilla!" Amy yelled before running to hug the older rabbit.

"Oh, Amy, dear. It's so nice to see you again. My, you're prettier than I remember." Vanilla admitted, causing Amy to blush.

"Oh, gosh. Hehe, thanks Ms. Vanilla." Amy said while rubbing the back of her neck.

The boys placed the bags down and all hugged Cream and Cheese. Sticks stood by the doorway staring at them. Amy noticed her and guided Cream over to her to introduce her, leaving Cheese to play with the boys.

"Sticks, this is Cream, my little sister from back home." She said with a smile.

Sticks' eyes darted from Amy to Cream before she spoke. "I can see the resemblance. Nice to meet ya, Creamy!" Sticks said, throwing her arm over Cream's shoulder and placing a hand on her hip. Cream looked at her wide eyed then smiled, sensing her friendly nature already.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that one. A sweet little episode to relax your feels. Now, on with the ships!<strong>

**Review or Request if you'd like.**


	12. The Lovely Perci (Boom Knuci)

**A request made by YourNightmare. This was an experiment for me, given that we have yet to see of Perci in the TV series, but I worked with what information I had, so...I hope I predicted her character accurately. If not, oh well, she's still cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chillin' at Tails' hub, Sonic and Knuckles were just relaxing inside on the couch, watching TV...well one of them were. Sonic's arm was slouched over the couch while Knuckles sat beside him, dreamily staring at something he was holding that resembled a red cloth. Sonic cocked an eye brow at his strange behavior towards the object and turned the TV off to face him. Knuckles felt Sonic's eyes on him and slowly turned to see Sonic giving him an awkward stare.<p>

"...What?"

"Knuckles, what's up with you? Why are you staring at this...cloth thing?" He asked, circling his index finger, gesturing to the red cloth.

Knuckles blushed and turned his back to Sonic, holding the cloth in his hands admirably. "Well...it belongs to someone."

Sonic raised a brow and tried looking over Knuckles' shoulder to examine the thing. "Yeah? Who's?"

Knuckles turned to Sonic with hearts in his eyes as he held the cloth to his chest. "The love of my life."

Sonic blinked and gasped, raising his shoulders in shock. "Say what?!"

Knuckles stood up and walked to the center of the room, clutching the cloth in his hand. He turned around and looked to Sonic with a determined look in his eyes. "This is the very symbol of my love for none other than..."

Sonic listened closely as he placed a hand on his lap, letting the other hang over his knee as he leaned in closer to hear him.

"...Perci." He said in a sigh. Sonic blinked and sat back, crossing his arms while keeping a bewildered expression.

"...Perci. You don't mean...the guardian of this village, do ya?"

Knuckles nodded his head violently with a smile. Sonic's expression changed from bewilderment to curiosity. He smugly uncrossed his arms and stood up, placing his hands on his hips. "Uh huh...and how'd you get it?"

Knuckles turned around to look up dramatically, clutching the cloth to his chest. "It all started this morning..."

~Flashback~

Knuckles was in the food court, looking for a good bite to eat when he saw the village guardian, Perci, entering also. She saw a piece of trash on the ground and picked it up, eyeing passing villagers who she assumed might've been the culprit to the littering. Perci loves her village and its people, but her concerns are ignored by them so in turn, she only trusts herself alone to get things done. Of course, the village notices her, but they're usually not as serious about protecting their island as much as she is, which is just something that was passed down to her in the family line. She rarely took breaks from her post, so her being in the food court was unusual, hence the reason Knuckles never saw her.

She walked over to the vendor and asked for some water, which was given to her for free, being the village guardian and all. It was a bit hot out, so she untied her red hair tie, allowing her locks to flow freely down her back. Knuckles stared at her, awe struck by her beauty. She drank the water, placing her hair tie in her pocket, before pouring a bit of it into her hand and throwing it in her face to cool off. Knuckles sat down at one of the tables, still staring at her, and held his head up with his hands, observing the lavender guardian.

"What a beauty. Why haven't I noticed her before?" He sighed to himself.

She began walking towards Knuckles' direction as he snapped out of his daze and started freaking out. He tried finding something to occupy himself with until he picked up a menu and hid his face behind it. Perci walked by, not noticing his shaking figure, until she was out of sight. Knuckles turned around to see she was gone until his eyes caught something on the ground. He sat the menu down and walked to the object. It was her hair tie. He picked it up, observing it and looking around to see if she was still in the area so he could return it. Unfortunately, she wasn't. He looked crest fallen, but smiled at her accessory in hand.

~End of Flashback~

"And I haven't been able to find her since." Knuckles concluded, staring at the hair tie.

Sonic had gotten comfortable during his story, sitting on the couch, arms crossed. He stood and walked over to Knuckles, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smirked and chuckled. "So, you smitten with her, Knuckie? It's like a Cinderella story, ain't it."

Knuckles shot him a glare, not finding his joking about his love interest funny.

Sonic sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, pal. What's your deal? You're not gonna start a shrine collection, are ya? It might be the only one she's got. Ya gonna give it to her?"

Knuckles looked up, thinking, and then started blushing as he turned to Sonic with worry in his eyes. "U-uh...I have to give it to her?"

Sonic stared at him in confusion, then lowering his eyes. "...No, you're gonna give it to her mom. Of course you're gonna give it to her!" Sonic said sarcastically, waving his arms in distress.

"...you know her mom?"

Facepalm. "Knuckles, are ya gonna give it _back_ to her or not?" Sonic asked, completely fed up at this point.

Knuckles thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'll even clean it and make it look brand new...shiny." He said with twinkles in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, good luck to ya. She's tough on the outside, bein a guardian and all, so I'd be careful how you approach her. I'm out." Sonic warned before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Knuckles made his way to the food court, hoping he'd find her there. Sure enough, she was lingering around, seeming like she was looking for something. Her hair tie was still missing, so she must've figured she'd lost it there. Knuckles beamed at the sight of her but also blushed. He was pretty shy around pretty girls, so this was a bit nerve-wracking for him.<p>

He walked towards her as she turned to notice him heading her way, wearing a big stupid grin on his face. She frowned, not wanting to be bothered with love-crazed guys right now. He got closer and she just turned around, walking in the opposite direction. Knuckles froze, confused as to why she'd ignored him. Surely she saw him coming towards her. He quickly walked to catch up to her, finally having the guts to speak up. "U-u-uh, hey, wait up! Perci, I-I have something for you!"

Perci hesitantly stopped, wearing a scowl and then a fake smile as she turned to face him. "Oh, hello...dude." She raised a brow as she realized something. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

Knuckles blinked. Didn't she remember him? "Uh...don't you remember me?"

Perci looked up, searching her brain before her eyes widened in realization. "Ah! You're one of Sonic's friends, right?"

He nodded violently, making his quills bounce with him as Perci stared at him awkwardly.

"...Uh..." he shifted his weight awkwardly, holding the hair tie behind his back and looking down bashfully. "I-I...uhhh..."

Perci stared at him as her patience was growing thin. She placed a hand on her hip and lowered a brow. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't have time right now. Whatever it is, can it wait?" She said kindly as not to offend him.

He looked up and realized it was now or never. He pulled out the hair tie, folded neatly and cleaned, and held it out to her while looking away. "...I cleaned it for you. You dropped it earlier and...I was just returning it."

Perci blinked at her accessory and then looked up to Knuckles who was still looking away bashfully. She smiled sweetly and took her hair tie, placing it back in her hair. Knuckles was still looking away when her head popped up in front of him, causing him to jerk back, not used to having a girl so close to his face. She giggled at his reaction.

"You're sweet. Knuckles, is it?"

He nodded slowly as he recomposed himself.

"Well...thank you. You didn't have to do that for me, but I appreciate it. Actually..." she looked away solemnly as she held her arm. "It's kinda nice to be treated like this...I never really get this kind of treatment from the villagers so...yeah...thanks." She ended with a smile as she looked up to him and slightly blushed.

Again, Knuckles was won over by her beautiful features, despite her tomboyish style. He kinda liked that in a girl. Hearing that he'd done something not a lot of people do for her made him feel even more confident that he could definitely win this girl over. He cleared his throat, finally having the confidence to talk to her normally.

"Well, you should definitely be treated better. After all, you _are_ the guardian of this village. You deserve a lot more credit than what you're given." He said, meaning every word.

Perci couldn't help but blush more at his kind words, as she's never been told things like that. He touched a small part of her heart that she kept guarded due to independence.

Knuckles noticed her blushing figure and decided to make a move. "So...you wanna...grab a bite?" He asked, pointing to the food court.

She was about to answer, but stopped, remembering something. "Oh, I'm...I'm sorry, but I'm currently on duty right now and I honestly shouldn't be away from my post for so long, so...I can't. I apologize. Maybe...next time?" She said hopefully, feeling regret in rejecting him so soon.

Knuckles looked down in disappointment before looking back up in hearing the last part. "Ah, uh, yeah, sure. Maybe sometime...I can keep you company at your post? I used to be a guardian myself too, ya know." He slightly boasted, looking at his fingers in admiration.

She giggled, but smiled at his request. "I'd like that. A lot. I guess I'll...see you later?" She said while slightly turning away.

He nodded. "Until then, Perci. Keep track of that band of yours." He said with a wink.

She smiled softly before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Perci..."

She looked over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"...I think you look a lot prettier with your hair down...just sayin."

How many more times could this echidna make this girl blush. She smiled to herself, holding her arms and biting her lip as she giddily speed walked away. Knuckles was a bit confused at her reaction, but shrugged it off. He was quite proud of himself, seeing as he had a conversation with her without spazzing out.

He folded his arms and sighed. "Yeah...that girl's a dream come true."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeek! I so ship KnucklesXPerci now! I wasn't sure if she was some kind of spiny mouse or echidna...anyways, hope you guys liked this one! I know I did, not to toot my own horn or whatevs.<strong>

**Review and Request if you'd like.**


	13. Man Down (Boom Sonamy)

**A request made by ****Mysterious Mr M. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I had no idea what really happened to those crystals, so I had to improvise. Either way, the main focus was Sonic and Amy here, so...yeah.**

* * *

><p>Lyric had returned with a thirst for vengeance and recollecting the ten Crystal Shards. However, Sonic and Co. had discarded them on a deserted island only they knew about. Lyric demanded that they give them to him, but they told him they didn't have them. He didn't believe them and attacked the village, searching for them himself. The crew fought him off along with the help of Perci. Tails used his trusty tails to propel Sonic in the air, attacking Lyric from above by spin dashing. Sticks and Perci worked together, using long-range attacks to damage his metallic armor. Knuckles and Amy worked up close and personal, damaging his tail to weaken him, in hopes of bringing him down.<p>

Tails pelted Sonic towards Lyric's head only for him to raise his claw while grabbing Sonic by his torso and throwing him to the ground violently. He landed on his back with a loud thud and yelped in pain, causing his friends to shoot their heads toward his direction. Tails was the first to run to his side, having seen the act take place. He kneeled beside him with worry stricken eyes and panic.

"Sonic! I'm so sorry! I had no idea he'd grab you like that! It's my fau-"

"Nah, buddy. I got my timing wrong. Ugh...it's on me." He insisted, wincing when he talked. His back quills had been damaged, shooting pain through Sonic's body every time he moved. His head had also taken damage, causing a whiplash.

Amy and Sticks ran towards them hurriedly, kneeling next to Sonic as well. Sonic looked to them in confusion. "W-what are you guys doing? You have to...fight him off." He tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down by Amy.

"Don't worry, Knuckles and Perci are handling it. Right now, you need medical help!" Amy informed him as he looked past her to see Knuckles and Perci doing pretty well on their own. "We've weakened him a bit, so it shouldn't be too long before he's completely taken down. Now, let's get you to Doc. Tails, help me carry him to the infirmary. Sticks, stay and help the other two." Amy commanded as they both complied.

Tails flew while holding up Sonic's upper body as Amy held his legs. As they carried him, Sonic began to go unconscious and Amy yelled to Tails to pick up the pace. They reached Doc in time before Sonic was completely out and waited for her to complete the operation. They were in a huge, tan tent, sitting outside on the waiting benches.

"Oh, Sonic, please be okay. You just _have_ to be." Amy prayed to herself, clasping her hands together and rocking back and forth in her seat.

Tails placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "This is Sonic we're talking about, Amy. This is nothing to him. He'll come out okay, I know it." Tails assured her and sure enough, she turned to smile at his encouraging words.

Twenty minutes later, the others joined them in waiting, explaining that Lyric had been captured and taken to the village's dungeons.

"How's he holdin up?" Perci asked calmly, trying to be strong for them.

"We don't know yet, unfortunately. He's been in there a while." Amy answered, still rocking in her seat. She seemed to be the most worried, not being used to Sonic being hurt so badly before. Maybe Tails had seen him in worse conditions and just had complete confidence that he'd be okay. The others had no idea how hurt he was.

Doc Ginger finally came out, holding a note pad and wearing a smile. "Mr. Sonic will be A-okay. You kids have nothin' to fret about. Those herbal plants I used should do just the trick." They all sighed in relief. "Would you all like to see him?" Doc said before opening the tent door to allow them in. They all nodded and walked inside to see Sonic lying on his stomach, hands dangling on either side as his head rested on a pillow. His back quills were wrapped up in bandages. He smiled lightly at their entrance as they walked up to him.

"Hey there, tough guy. Havin fun there?" Knuckles joked as he placed his fists on his hips.

"The time of my life." Sonic said sarcastically, chuckling into the pillow.

Perci walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you for fighting to protect my people. Sorry that you got injured, but just know, you'll always have my trust." She concluded as she stepped back and waved to them all and they to her. "Goodbye, everyone. And thank you."

Knuckles watched her leave and turned nervously to the others, twiddling his fingers. "Uh...I'll catch up with you guys later. Happy healin', Sonic." He said before leaving to catch up to Perci for "whatever" reason.

Amy and Sticks turned to each other with raised brows before smirking after realizing what the echidna was up to. Tails just looked confused while Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Guy's got it bad~" Sonic chimed, referring to Knuckles.

Tails raised a brow. "What? What does he got?"

"Nothing, Tails. Sonic's just being silly. Now, you mind getting us all a bite to eat?" Amy asked sweetly, placing her hands behind her while rocking on her heels.

Tails sighed. "Yeah, I guess." He slouched as he walked out of the tent to get lunch.

"Don't forget a chili dog, buddy!" Sonic called out loud enough for him to hear. Tails' hand slipped through the door, giving a thumbs up; Sonic smiled from ear to ear.

Sticks stood behind Amy just...smiling. Amy turned around and gawked at her before glaring and darting her eyes between the door and Sticks. Not understanding what Amy was getting at, Sticks also darted her eyes from Amy and to the door.

Amy face-palmed herself and sighed before putting on a calm expression. "Sticks, why don't you go along with Tails? I have some things to talk about with mister Sonic here." She said through gritted teeth.

Sticks lowered a brow before looking up in realization. She winked and placed a hand on her hip while turning to walk out of the door. "Yeah, sure thing, Amy. I'll let you two have your little "talk"." She said, making quotation signs with her hands as she exited the tent.

Amy looked after her in confusion and rolled her eyes, seeing that the badger didn't quite catch what she meant. Shrugging it off, she turned to Sonic, glaring as she leaned in front of his face and flicked his ear with her finger.

"Youch! Geesh, Amy, what was that for?!" Sonic yelled as he rubbed his now aching ear.

"Why'd ya have to go and get yourself hurt like that?!" She retorted, throwing her arms back in protest.

Sonic raised a brow in confusion. "What? It's not like I did it on purpose, geesh."

She puffed her cheeks before letting the air out, exhaling, and sitting on the floor with her head down and hands placed on her lap. Sonic blinked at her solemn figure and scratched his head. "Uh...Amy?" He slowly reached for her until, suddenly, her head popped up, showing her face scrunched up in anger, causing him to recoil in fear.

"You scared me! I was afraid you were seriously hurt! There are people who actually care about you, ya know! You can't just act on impulse whenever you want, Sonic the Hedgehog!" She yelled, standing on her knees to be at eye level with him.

"Amy, quit being so hysterical! I told you, I didn't do it on purpose, k? Gosh! Give me a break!" Sonic spat as he leaned on his arms looking away from Amy.

She scowled at his nonchalant attitude and grabbed his scarf to turn his head towards her. "Give you a break? Give you a break?! You're lucky your _back _didn't _break_, you idiot!"

"Idiot?! Well, _excuse _me for trying to help save the village! He could've done it to anyone! Why are you getting so bent up about i-"

"Because I care about you, okay!" She yelled as tears began forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting to seem too emotional. "If it'd been any worse, I don't think I could..." She stopped and looked away while letting go of his scarf.

In one swift motion, Sonic grabbed her wrist, causing her to snap her head towards his aggressive touch. He loosened up a bit, not intentionally meaning to hurt her.

"Amy...you don't have to worry about me. I've been through worse and every time, it's no different. I come out stronger than ever. I mean, it's me. Sonic. Don't you know who I am?" He gave her a smile and let go of her wrist to point at himself.

She half smiled and leaned back on her feet, looking to the side. "I guess..."

"You guess? Looks like someone's losin' a little faith in me. I can't have that." Sonic said with a smug expression.

Amy giggled and perked up. "Yes, I know who you are. The most impulsive hedgehog I've ever met...but the bravest." Her eyes softened as she looked into his glowing orbs.

Staring at her for a moment, Sonic smirked before ruffling her front quills. "Just makin sure. Wouldn't want you or anyone else gettin' the wrong idea about me."

Amy puffed a cheek out at his touching her hair.

Sticks poked her head in the door, smirking. "You two done "talking" yet?"

They both turned there heads to see Tails and Sticks coming inside, each holding a brown bag. Sonic sat up on the edge of the bed.

"They, at first, said they didn't serve to-go meals, but we told them who it was for so they let it slide." Tails said as he gave the bag to Sonic who ad been slightly reaching for it. "You're pretty favored around here, Sonic. They even added an extra chili dog!"

Amy looked to Sonic with a smug. "See, I told ya so."

Sonic chuckled before pulling out two chili dogs and gobbling them up in no time. The other three looked at him with a mixture of disgust and surprise.

Sticks squinted her eyes and cocked her head. "How did you...what kinda...where did it-"

"Don't bother, Sticks." Amy said, still giving Sonic a disgusted look. Sonic chuckled with his mouth full, making her face scrunch up even more at the sight. "You're such a pig."

Sonic shrugged and smirked. "A guy's gotta eat."

Tails laughed under his breath at his big brother before going to sit next to him on his bed. "So, think you're feelin better now?"

"Yeah. This is nothin. Although, a good nap or two would be nice." He yawned as he laid on his stomach again, letting his arms dangle on the side again as his head rested on the pillow.

"Alright, Sonic. We'll let you get some sleep. Come on, guys." Tails said, beckoning for the girls to follow. They complied and started walking out the door. Amy, however, stopped at the door and looked back to see Sonic's eyes closed as if he were already asleep.

She walked towards his bedside and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, Sonic. Sorry for yelling at you earlier. Sleep well." She whispered before turning to leave. Sonic's eyes opened as he grabbed her wrist before she walked any further. She shot her head towards him, startled a bit.

He smiled into his pillow while looking up at her. "...Thanks."

Amy blinked and smirked, ruffling the fur on his forehead. "You faker. Hehe."

"Hey, not the hair." He said as he swatted her hand away playfully.

She walked to the door, placing a hand on the edge and looking back to smile at the now sleeping hedgehog. "Silly hog." she said as she shook her head and walked out the door.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet, right? Hehe, I love making these two argue. That scene in Boom just made me squeal all over! Anyways, hope you like this Mystery dude. I had quite a time writing it hehe.<strong>

**Review or Request if you'd like.**


	14. Jealous Rivalry: Part 2 (Boom Sonamy)

**This was requested by idonteffwihyou! I didn't intend to do part twos to any of the prompts, but if you guys request it, then I just can't pass it up! **

* * *

><p>Unaware of why they'd been called to Amy's house, Sonic and Knuckles exchanged glances before Sonic knocked on her door. They waited awkwardly for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal Amy, wearing an apron and chef's hat with a cookie in her mouth. She stumbled upon opening the door but caught herself as she looked at your visitors. She smiled through the cookie before taking it out to speak.<p>

"Hey, guys. Thanks for coming. Although, you're a bit early."

Sonic shrugged and scratched inside his ear. "Yeah, well I see no point in waiting. So what is it you needed?" He said as he walked inside, Knuckles following. A sweet aroma filled the air as Sonic lifted his nose to sniff it. He exhaled in delight before turning to Amy with a goofy grin. "And I see we've come at just the right time? Are those cookies I smell?"

Amy closed the door after them, placing a hand on her hip. "Sorry. They're not ready yet. Maybe if you'd waited, they would've been. Someone needs to learn a little patience." She eyed him across the room as she walked towards her cabinets.

Knuckles chortled under his breath making Sonic shoot his eyes towards him. "Yeah, Sonic. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were almost _eager _to get here." He stifled a laugh as Sonic glared at him in annoyance.

"What makes you say that, Knuckles?" Amy asked as she turned to Knuckles while placing down a plate, confused.

"Well, he interrupted me and my daily work-out to come here early. I don't know. Seemed to me like _someone_ was pretty excited to see you." Knuckles slyly turned to look at Sonic over his shoulder as Amy's eyes followed. He was blushing hard as he looked away nervously, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, knuckle-brain. I just didn't wanna have to wait for you to get here. That's all." Sonic exclaimed with straightness.

Amy knew exactly what Knuckles meant and smirked, seeing that this was going to be quite the evening.

* * *

><p>The two boys sat on the couch happily eating Amy's delicious cookies while she went to retrieve some 'things'.<p>

"Stop bein a pig! You can't have em' all, Sonic!" Knuckles growled as he tried reaching for the last cookie while Sonic's hand pushed up on his face. Knuckles had his arm pressed up against Sonic's neck, pushing his face upwards as he also tried reaching for the cookie.

"Who are you callin a pig?! You ate at least ten of them in one grab, ya big hypocrite!"

Just then, Amy came into the room and stared at the two fighting for the cookie before clearing her throat with an annoyed expression. They instantly stopped and acted as if nothing happened, whistling and looking in all directions but hers or the cookie. She sighed as she rolled her eyes and grabbed a guitar case that she'd sat down moments before walking into the room and carried it to the table. The boys looked at it and to each other confused as Amy walked back to roll out the piano.

Knuckles lit up at the sight of it. "My baby!" He ran to and hugged the top of it.

Sonic got up and walked to Amy who was giving Knuckles an expression of concern. "Yeah, I wonder about him often myself." He replied, reading her thoughts. She turned to him with her lip turned up a little and exhaled through her nose.

"Anyways, I've asked you two here as a result of yesterday." Amy walked into the center of the room, placing her hands behind her back.

The two raised a brow and looked to each other then back to her.

She waited for a moment before speaking. "Teach me to play the guitar and piano!" She said with a big smile. She scanned their faces as they both stood there blankly for a few seconds. Finally, Sonic chuckled while placing a fist up to his mouth.

"You sure you're up for this? I'm not so sure you have what it takes." Sonic teased, totally wanting to get her fired up to learn.

Flames formed in her eyes as she grabbed the guitar and thrusted it to Sonic's chest. "Teach me and I'll show you." Her eyes narrowed wickedly as her lip curved into an evil grin.

Sonic gulped at her unwavering stare and slowly took the guitar in his hands. Amy folded her arms and stared at him, nodding to tell him to start.

Knuckles had sat down to play the piano, waiting for Amy's instructions. Amy took a few steps back before raising her hands like a maestro and signaling Sonic to start.

Sonic strummed the strings on the guitar and upon hearing how out of tune it was, he cringed and looked at it wide-eyed. "Okay, first step. Tune your guitar."

He showed her how to properly tune a guitar, having her strum the strings as he tuned it. He'd ask her if it sounded right or not and she'd have to give the correct answer before he moved on to the next string. Knuckles watched in boredom from the piano as he slouched over it, placing his head over his arms and sighing loudly.

Sonic and Amy turned to him, lowering a brow at his position. Amy got up and walked to him, leaving a very disappointed hedgehog behind. He huffed and turned away with his arms crossed.

"Knuckles, is there something wrong?" Amy asked as she sat next to the slouchy echidna.

"I'm just ready to play...Are you ready to play?" He turned to her with hope in his eyes.

She giggled and placed her hands in front of her, hovering over the keys. "I am now. So, what do I do first?"

Knuckles cracked his hands and played a couple of chords on the treble side, instructing Amy to follow on the mid section. They repeated at least three times and moved up octaves as Amy was starting to get the hang of it.

Sonic turned to look at them and huffed to himself. "Showoff."

Amy peeked over her shoulder at Sonic who instantly swerved his head in the other direction. She smirked to herself and turned back around to face Knuckles. "I think I've got it down. Is it a little something like...this?" She began purposely playing horribly and Knuckles and Sonic couldn't help but cringe. Knuckles stopped her by placing his hands on top of hers. She stopped and looked up to him with fake confusion. Knuckles shook his head and got up to stand behind her, bringing his arms around her to guide her hands. Sonic glared at the echidna's back, boiling with jealousy. Amy blushed at Knuckles' closeness, but allowed him to guide her hands along the keys.

Sonic began growling under his breath and finally stood up, clearing his throat, catching their attention. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was a "private" lesson. I'll just be excusing myself." He walked towards the back door before walking backwards to the table, grabbing the remaining cookie. "And I'll be taking this." He said harshly while glaring at Knuckles, as he bit into the cookie and walked out to the back garden.

Amy suddenly felt bad and sighed to herself. Knuckles looked after Sonic and frowned when he took the cookie. His frown was replaced with an o as he looked to Amy who seemed down.

"Uh, you okay, Amy?"

She was quiet for moment before shrugging. Knuckles looked at the back door and then to her and smiled to himself. "Go talk to him."

Amy's eyes widened as she looked to him in amusement. "Are you sure? I don't know if he wants to be bothe-"

"He does if it's you." He interrupted, folding his arms as he smirked to himself.

She lowered a brow. "Uh...what's that suppose to mean?"

Knuckles shrugged and sat down, beginning to play the piano. Amy shook her head at him, obviously realizing that he didn't want to say any more on the matter. Probably a bro-code thing.

She walked over to grab the guitar and headed out the back door. He was standing at the top of her garden tower, out-looking the ocean with his arms lapped over each other as he leaned on the railing. Amy took in his appearance and sighed to herself at how handsome he looked with the moonlight highlighting his features and the wind blowing his quills. She shook her head and regained focus.

Her plan from the beginning had been to just see if her suspicions were accurate; to see if Sonic had truly been jealous yesterday. If that had been the case, then she'd know for sure that he had feelings for her. And it's not that she wanted to know, but it was the idea that really intrigued her. Sonic having a crush on _her _all this time and never knowing it? She wasn't that naive, was she? Or was he just hiding it really well?

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of Sonic's voice. "You come out here to tell me practice is over and we can all go home?" He said bitterly.

She looked down at the guitar and clutched it tightly before looking back up to Sonic with a determined expression. "No. Actually..." She walked towards her fountain and sat on the edge, placing the guitar in her lap. "How about a private lesson from _you_, huh. Come on over here." She beckoned cheerfully. Sonic gave her an unamused look before walking down the steps. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed, wearing a smug.

"Ya sure you're not gonna go back to Knuckle-head in the middle of our lesson?"

Amy blinked and shook her head, lowering her eye lids in annoyance. "No, Sonic. Now stop bein a baby and show me what you've got, mr. I'm-better-than-everyone-else-at-everything." She teased.

Sonic unfolded his arms and grinned as he walked towards her and placed a hand on the fountain's edge past her arm, leaning right in her face with his eyes narrowed. Her eyes widened at his closeness as she blinked uncontrollably under nervousness.

"You sure you wanna insult your teacher? I can make this a lot harder than its already gonna be, ya know." He warned.

Amy leaned back, almost falling in the fountain. It wasn't functioning right now or anything, but there was still a bit of water left at the bottom.

She gulped and slightly pushed his chest with her finger, smiling sheepishly as she did so. "Hehe, okay, Sonic. I get it. You're gonna be hard on me now. I understand..." she got up, giving the guitar to him and walking behind him to sit him down before continuing. "and I know why." She said as she placed a hand on her hip and looked at him slyly.

Sonic raised a brow.

"You were totally jealous."

Sonic caught a lump in his throat as he looked away, wide-eyed and blushing from her sudden accusation. "Geesh, again with this, Amy. Okay, I'm not. jealous." He proclaimed as he crossed his arms.

Amy sat next to him with her hands on the ledge as she leaned forward, looking at the side of his face. "Says you. I couldn't help but notice how grumpy you got when I both _sang _and _played _with Knuckles. Now tell me that isn't a sure sign of jealousy. Call me crazy, but I think so."

"Well in that case, you're crazy. It's like I said. You could've asked me the first time for guitar accompaniment because it just. sounded. better. And just now, well, that was just rude of you. I mean, we were obviously in the middle of a very importan..."he continued to ramble on.

Amy giggled and placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued yapping at the mouth. "It's okay, Sonic. I won't tell anyone."

"do you just walk away and...wait, what?" He turned to look at her, confused.

"I said I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." She repeated and winked.

Sonic blushed and blinked twice. "There's nothing to TELL! I AM NOT. JEALOUS!" He yelled in frustration while waving his arms in protest.

Amy took the guitar from his lap and held it across her chest, strumming a note. "Yeah, uh-huh. You keep tellin' yourself that." She teased as she strummed more notes, not paying him any attention.

He growled once more and glared at her. "Amy, for the last time, I am NOT. JEALO-"

She shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "Did I come out here to learn or to have my ears yelled off? Come on, teacher. Less yapping and more teaching." She joked, talking goofily as she made a talking motion with her hand in his face.

Sonic moved her hand away but smiled at her silliness. His face softened for a second as his eyes rested on hers for a moment. They both looked away bashfully before Knuckles popped his head out from the door.

"You two done makin' up or what?"

Sonic chuckled and stood up, lending a hand to Amy. They walked to the door as Knuckles head popped back inside. "

"Ya know, Sonic...I don't know why you're so jealous anyways." Amy said as she opened the door and looked over her shoulder at him. "You certainly don't have a reason to be." And with that, she walked inside, leaving the hedgehog to himself. He stood there blankly, trying to process what she said. A smile crept across his face as he finally caught on.

They continued to teach her both instruments, going back and forth, until she got the hang of it. The piano came more easily to her, but that's because Sonic's just a horrible teacher. Knuckles was always the patient one and everyone knows how impatient Sonic can be.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Cute little ending there. That'll be it for Jealous Rivalry, folks! Hope you liked!<strong>

**Note: I'm gonna put a hold on prompt/episode requests for a bit until I get the other requests put up. Hopefully that'll be during the week as I'm trying to update every day. I have about 6 prompts to complete with the addition of my own, so I can't possibly accept any more as of now or you'll be waiting a while before they're done.**

**Don't freak out, but Part 2 of Our Secret Meetings is next!**

**Review please!**


	15. Our Secret Meetings:Part 2 (Boom Sonamy)

**Enjoy the cuteness, guys! And thanks for always reviewing! I really really really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart!**

* * *

><p>"Ya know, Sonic..." Tails shifted on the couch, facing Sonic with a smug grin. "I haven't seen you hanging around here much lately. It's like...something else has <em>suddenly <em>got your attention now. And you seem a bit...happier than usual."

Sonic turned away from the TV and gave Tails a nonchalant stare. "I don't know what you're talkin about, little buddy." He sat back and crossed his arms behind his head, lifting his feet up to rest on the table.

"Sonic, you can't fool me. I'm your pal. I know you better than anyone. And I know _something _is definitely goin on with you...is it...a girl?" Tails asked slyly, leaning towards him with his fingers twiddling each other.

Sonic raised a brow and opened one eye to look at him. "A girl? Really, Tails? Do I look like I have time for girls? Heh."

Tails frowned and leaned back, disappointed that he might've been wrong...or so he thought. "Hm. Well, I don't believe you, but if you say so." He jumped off the couch and went to the door before turning around. "Just know...I'm watching you." He said while pointing two fingers back and forth to his eyes and Sonic.

"Yeah, okay, that's great, buddy. See ya." Sonic said quickly and sarcastically.

Tails eyed him before walking out the door. As soon as the door closed, Sonic jumped up and tapped a button on his wrist communicator. He waited for a few seconds before it made a static sound and a beep.

**'Yeeees?'**

"Heya, cutie. Are ya busy?"

**'Not too busy for you~. What's up?'**

"Heh, well...um...let's just say our little secret might not be so secret for long."

**'...What? What's that supposed to mean?'**

"Well, I didn't think Tails would be able to pick up on it so easily, but he-"

**'OR you're probably just being _super _obvious...'**

"...Okay, let's not go pointing fingers here. It could be the fact that he's just a super genius. Huh? Didn't ya think about that?"

**'...Yeah, I'm sticking with my theory.'**

Sonic glared at the wrist com' for a few seconds before speaking. "Whatever. Look, if he catches on, we'll be in some deep water...and I hate water."

**'Sonic, relax. I think I know a way to get him off your back. You'll have to do some more acting. Think you can pull it off?'**

He scoffed and smirked at the wrist com'. "Did you forget my AMAZING performance last time? Don't tell me you forgot."

**'Oh no, Sonic. How could I _ever _forget such _marvelous _acting skills as yours. Hehe'**

"...Do I sense a bit of sarcasm in your tone, missy?"

**'Hehe, hm? Oh, whatever do you mean, sweetheart? I only speak the truth...heh..hehe'**

"Hm. It seems someone's a glutton for a tickling fest the next time I'm around~"

**'Oh! Whoa is me and my delicate fur. Whatever shall I do? Hahaha!'**

"Hahahaha-"

"Sonic, who're ya talkin to?" Tails interjected, coming from the door.

Sonic immediately stopped laughing and slowly turned to Tails who had his arms crossed with a smug grin. "Uhhhh...Amy." He said plainly.

Tails raised a brow and titled his head while eyeing Sonic's wrist com'. "What are you two talking about that's so funny?"

"Uhhh...stuff. Why do you wanna know?"

"Hm...you two never usually converse like this on a regular basis."

"Geesh, Tails! Since when was it an abomination to talk to my female friends, huh?" Sonic said as he waved a hand in protest.

Tails blinked and put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, Sonic. It's cool. I was just stating that it was out of the norm, that's all. Uh...hey, Amy." He looked at the wrist com' and scratched his head.

**'Hiya, Tails. Are you two done?'**

Tails chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that. You two...carry on." He said warily as he turned to walk out the door, leaving Sonic and Amy to laugh it up.

"See what I mean?! He's all over me about this!" Sonic said through bits of laughter.

**'Yeah! But ya know, hehe, he's got a point. Our sudden 'phone calls' might seem a bit odd, so he's got a right to have his suspicions.'**

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But that's as far as his suspicions are gonna get."

**'...Sonic, I really don't like keeping our friends in the dark like this...'**

"...Yeah...I understand, Ames. But you know how it is."

**'I'm not so sure I do. Are you sure my not being kidnapped is the only reason we're doing this? I wonder.'**

Sonic stared blankly in thought before looking back at the wrist com'. "Yeah, Amy. I'm pretty sure. It's for the best..."

She sighed. **'Alright, Sonic. If you say so.'**

In truth, it was a little deeper than that. Sure, Sonic feared the possibility of Eggman using Amy as bait on a regular basis just to lure him into trap, but that was the least of his worries. What he feared most was the possibility that Eggman might actually hurt her one day. But Eggman isn't that type of guy, right? You'd think so. But what if, just what if, one day he decided to change things up a bit. Raise the stakes. Who knows what he'd do to get what he wants. The evil genius has his ways.

Concluding his thoughts, he cleared his throat. "Anyways, what was this plan of yours gonna be?"

**'Well, there's no need for it now. I think it's safe to say that Tails is officially off your back. You can now flirt to your heart's content~'**

"Right, right...but I'm still a little curious. What were you planning?"

**'Uh...does it matter?'**

"Ya gonna tell me or not?"

**'Okay, Mr. Impatient. It was gonna be a simple, sweet little fib. That's all.'**

"You were gonna have me lie to my little buddy? Tsk, and you said I'd be "acting". Geesh, Amy, what happened to morals! Hehe"

**'Hey, you asked for advice, mister. Either you take it or leave it.'**

"Okay, okay. Simmer down, hot stuff. I'm only jokin with ya. So...you up for another round of 7 minutes in heaven with this guy~?" He said while bouncing his eye brows and pointing to himself.

She giggled. **'Hm**,** depends on how quick you can get her-'**

A knock on Amy's door was heard. "Uh, hold on a sec." She got up from her couch and walked to it. Upon opening it, she gasped and stumbled when she saw Sonic standing there, a hand pressed on the wall while his other was on his hip. Just being cool as usual.

"How...when...I didn't even finish the sentence! How could you have possibly gotten here that fast?!"

Sonic rolled his eyes humorously and walked past her into the house. "Ames, do ya really have to ask?" He said as he turned around and gave her a flirty look.

She blinked a couple of times before smirking at him and closing the door. She seductively walk towards him and suddenly glomped him in a kiss, bringing them both down to the floor.

What a good "7 minutes in heaven" indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>(I know that last part probably sounded dirty, but I promise you, THEY ONLY MADE OUT!) <strong>

**Hehe, these two hedgies make me giggle every time with their cute flirting. Alright, on to the requests!**

**Review, yo!**


	16. Reflection

**This was requested by YourNightmare. My apologies for the long wait...Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On this cold and stormy night, the gang lounged in the home of Tails for a little get-together. Truthfully, it was Sonic's idea for them to come over, since Tails wasn't a fan of being alone during a terrible storm. The furnace was going, warming the atmosphere for a promising evening.<p>

"Alright, guys, who's ready some homemade pizza!" Amy yelled from Tails' kitchen.

To no surprise, both Sonic and Knuckles ran to the counter, mouths dripping with saliva.

Amy raised a brow at their unappealing behavior, slightly disgusted. "Uh, guys. I think your tongue belongs _in _your mouth. Besides, I haven't taken it out yet." She said as she twisted her spatula at them, slightly leaning away.

They both huffed with their arms crossed and sat down on the stools that were placed by the counter. Amy giggled at their pouty expressions before she turned to the oven and pulled out a supreme pizza. The smell filled the air and Sonic and Knuckles' nose followed.

Amy placed the pizza gently on the counter before neatly cutting it into eight slices. The boys were jumping in their seats as Tails and Sticks came behind them, each taking a stool to sit on. Sonic and Knuckles reached for a piece, but Amy slapped their hands away with her spatula.

"Now, Sonic and Knuckles, don't be a bunch of greedy hogs. Everyone gets at least one slice before _anyone_ tries getting another. Got it?"

The grouched, but nodded. Amy then threw four plates out to each of them like a professional chef would and then plopped a slice on each of their plates.

They ate and chit chatted for a bit until Sonic realized there was only three slices left. He tried sneakily going for one until Amy turned and noticed his hand hovering over them.

She glared at him and cleared her throat, catching his attention while the others were still conversing. "Uhhhh...it's not what it looks like?"

"Sonic, you can be so selfish at times."

Sonic leaned on the counter with his hands lapped together pleadingly. "All I wanted was another piece! Come on, Amy. Don't deprive me of your wonderful, flawless baking skills! I _need_ the _supreme_ goodneeeess..." He hissed.

Amy sweat dropped at how pathetic and silly he was being and sighed, subconsciously flattered by his compliment. She picked up a slice with her spatula and placed it on his already extended out plate. He slowly picked up the slice, observing it with unwavering motive.

BOOM!

His advances were interrupted by a sudden thunder clap, startling everyone, especially Tails who hid behind his tails shakily. A few seconds later, the lights started to flicker, causing everyone to shoot their attention upwards. The flickering stopped,

They all sighed in relief until, suddenly, the power completely shut off.

"Aw man. No lights? No power? What next, no oxygen?" Knuckles complained gruffly.

"Hold on a sec, Knuckles. It should be coming back on in a couple of seconds." Tails explained, holding a hand up as he looked at the lights for reassurance. "In about...3...2...1..."

Nothing happened.

"What? My generator should have a back-up system! Huh...I'll have to put that on my list of chores."

"That's a chore for you?" Knuckles asked with a raised brow.

Tails shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "What can I say?"

"Nevermind that. We're lucky the gas is still on or else we'd be freezing right now." Amy noted as she pointed to the still-going furnace.

"Nevermind that! It's dark in here! I hate the dark..." Sticks whimpered.

Sonic smirked and stood up, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "Sticks, that's the best part about all this. When there's darkness..." he turned around to pull something out of a drawer and turned back around with the object behind his back. "there's...SCARY stories." As if on cue, thunder and lightning scorched the sky just as Sonic flicked a flashlight under his face for extra effect.

Tails, once again, yelped and hid under his tails while his ears flattened in fright. The others looked at him sympathetically before turning to glare at Sonic who was still holding the light under his face menacingly.

"Sonic, how can you be so insensitive?" Amy scorned.

Sonic took note of Tails' frightened position and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry, buddy. Forgot about that. But hey, you've got nothin to worry about. We're all right here for ya. No need to be scared." Sonic said as he walked over to Tails, placing a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

Tails' ears perked back up and his tails uncoiled from around him as he smiled up at his best friend.

"But we're still doing the stories."

"Oh, come on! Sonic, give me a break!"

"Sorry, buddy. When the lights go out, ya gotta make the best of it!" He said as he shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Okay, fine...but nothing too scary." Tails muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Alright, who's ready...for the _scariest..._most _terrifying...scary story_ ever told?" He motioned his hands slowly horizontally for dramatic effect.

Tails cowered under his tails a little, Amy gave a 'seriously' look, Knuckles looked around as if he didn't know how to answer, and Sticks clasped her hands together and beamed, seeming to be the only one the least bit interested.

"It better not be some cliché 'creature in the woods' story. That always gets old." Amy noted, as she made her way to the couch and plopped down, crossing her arms and looking away. The others followed.

"Oh, no. That has _nothing _on this. Now everyone sit back, relax, and prepare to be SCARED OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" He waved his hands in the air crazily.

Nothing but thunder sounded through the room as everyone stared at Sonic, unamused.

Sonic glared at them, still holding his hands up and dropped them lazily in annoyance. He sighed and cleared his throat. "Ahem. I'll just start."

_"One cold night, much like this one, a sixteen-year old rabbit, named Bunnie, was home alone after her parents had gone to a dinner party at a friend's house. It had been snowing all afternoon, but had just recently stopped. After finishing some homework, she decided to pop some popcorn, get a nice warm and fuzzy blanket, and snuggle under it to watch one of her favorite scary movies. In the room, the television was positioned just a few feet in front of the glass sliding door that led to the patio and backyard. By midnight, Bunnie's parents still weren't home so she began to feel a little uneasy, but refused to call them, for risk of sounding like she couldn't take care of herself. Suddenly, her eye catches a glint of light from behind the TV, right there...just outside the glass door...was a crazy-eyed man...grinning maliciously at her...holding a long, narrow blade in his left hand."_

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks all looked terrified while Amy remained unphased. She rolled her eyes and rested her elbow on the arm rest while placing her cheek in her hand. The others shivered in fear, whilst the thunder and lightning continued, making Sonic's little story that much more unbearable.

He continued. _"Terrified, Bunnie panics, pulls her blanket up over her head and grabs the cordless phone by her side. She calls the police, and as luck would have it, there was a patrol car less than a block from her house. In a matter of seconds, two officers were on the scene and Bunnie tells them about the armed man staring through the glass. The first officer opens the sliding door and looks around the area. After a few moments, she turns and explains to Bunnie that there couldn't have been anyone standing out there, as there would have been footprints in the snow."_

"Well, duh. Must've been her imagination. I mean she _is _watching a horror film after all." Amy explained, still seeming unphased. The others looked to her and then to Sonic who was annoyed by her unnecessary comment.

He turned away from her and faced everyone else who were almost at the edge of the couch, kind of wanting him to finish the story as they all had unsure looks on their faces.

"Anyways, _The second officer tells her that she is probably just tired and her imagination was playing tricks on her. He beckoned to the TV where the horror movie she had been watching was still playing, "Stuff like that didn't help matters either," he said with a smile."_

Amy threw her hands up in a 'See, what'd I tell you' matter before she received another look from Sonic. She raised her hands up in defense as if saying 'Alright, I'll stop.' and looked away.

_"Bunnie smiled too, more at her own immaturity than the officers remark, still a little shaken. As the police were about to leave, the male officer stops and looks behind the sofa that Bunnie had been sitting on...His jaw drops and eyes widen in shock. Bunnie and the female officer notice his reaction and follow his gaze; they both gasp...There, behind the sofa...were wet footprints...and a discarded knife on the carpet behind the sofa..."_

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks' faces had terror written all over them. Even Amy seemed to be a little frightened as she looked at Sonic from the corner of her eye, still looking away but equally intrigued.

Sonic looked at everyone slowly and smirked before continuing. _"Bunnie hadn't seen the man **outside** the door...she'd seen his reflection when he was standing **RIGHT BEHIND HER!**"_

BOOM! A huge and loud thunder clap sounded, making everyone, excluding Sonic who was holding a camera, jump and shriek. Tails whimpered a little under his tails, Sticks was biting her nails in fear, and Knuckles was stroking his quills repeatedly while Amy was holding her chest from the shock.

Sonic began laughing uncontrollably while grabbing his stomach and clutching the camera in his hand. He had quickly taken a picture when the thunder sounded and got everyone's reaction, hoping no one noticed and assumed it was just lightning. Amy glared at him, throwing her hands down to her sides. "Sonic the Hedgehog! You could've given us all a heart-attack!"

He stopped laughing for a second and wiped the tears from his eyes, hiding the camera behind his back. "Oh, boy. You guys should see your faces! Besides, I didn't do it on my own! The thunder helped." He said while pointing upwards, gesturing to the thunder.

Amy growled and huffed, turning away with her arms crossed.

"Aw, come on, Amy. You have to admit, it was a pretty good story."

"Not on the account of scaring your friends, it wasn't."

"Yeah, Sonic. What happened to it **not **being that scary, huh? I was terrified!" Tails exclaimed, uncoiling his namesakes in protest.

"I was only interested cuz' I've never even heard a scary story before! Now I'll think twice before agreeing to one...or once, give or take." Sticks said.

"I have a good question." Knuckles said, raising a finger. "Is this story real?"

Everyone looked at Sonic who looked around the room innocently before looking back at them. "Maybe. I heard it somewhere else. Who knows? Might be real, might not be. Either way, you guys have nothin' to worry about. We can handle any crazy-eyed, knife-wielding dude that comes our way!" They all smiled a little at his encouraging words. "But anyway...you guys wanna see your picture?" He said as he revealed the camera from behind him and pointed to it.

They frowned, but looked at each other and shrugged. They gathered around him and looked at the picture that had been just been developed. (Author's Note: Let's just say they used those old cameras that give you a developed picture right away after it clears up, k?) They stared at it for a moment before they all burst into laughter.

"I look horrible! Hahaha!" Tails laughed out.

"Not as horrible as me! I guess my tongue just doesn't wanna stay in its cave! Hahaha!" Knuckles declared.

"You call that horrible! My eye balls are nearly out of their sockets!" Sticks exclaimed.

"Oh, gosh, I've never looked so unattractive in my entire life! Sonic, you have to burn this picture right away! Hahaha!" Amy said, cupping her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Not in a million years! You guys, this is golden! Why get rid of something so awesome as this!" He continued laughing while looking at the picture until his eyes caught something. He stopped laughing as his eyes widened in shock. Everyone else took notice of his pause and looked at the picture also.

"What's up, Sonic? You look as if you'd just seen a ghost, pal." Knuckles said as he patted Sonic's back, causing him to drop the picture, but remaining stationary nonetheless. Everyone exchanged glances before staring at him worriedly.

"Uh, Sonic? You okay?" Tails asked.

"Guys..." He picked up the picture and held it out for them all to see. "I don't think the story was a fake...Look." He pointed to a spot on the picture as everyone's eyes followed.

There, in the background, in the window, was a silhouette of man, holding a knife in his left hand. Their eyes widened as everyone slowly looked up to stare at the window they'd seen him in in the picture. It was still pretty dark, and Sonic had set the flashlight down to face him during the story, so it was still on the floor, facing upwards.

The thundering continued and they continued staring until lightning suddenly appeared, showing the silhouette still present.

Everyone screamed and Amy and Sonic found themselves in each other's arms as Tails cowered once again under his tails while Sticks hid behind Knuckles, who was bending his knees inward and holding his fists to his chest like a little girl.

They all continued screaming until, suddenly, the lights turned back on. They all stopped and looked around confused. The rain suddenly died down.

"The...lights are...on?" Tails asked to no one in particular.

Sonic and Amy, still holding each other, turned to face one another and immediately blushed as their noses touched. Sonic quickly released her and stood back, shuffling his feet and scratching his head.

"Uh, heh...sorry about that."

Amy looked at him a little bewildered, but smiled and nodded. "It's...okay."

Sticks came from behind Knuckles and looked at him funny since he was still in the same position as before. He looked at her and quickly rightened himself, trying to look tough. "Did I protect you like a pro or what?" He boasted.

"More like a petrified sissy to me." Sticks said.

"I...you...I was totally...yeah, you're right." Knuckles said in defeat.

"It's okay. I still think you're manly inside." Sticks said while patting his back.

"So, Sonic. Since you were the one to bring all this on with that crazy story of yours, maybe you should be the one to show this guy who's boss!" Tails said as he pounded a fist into his hand.

Sonic smiled at him nervously before walking to the door and looking over his shoulder at them.

"Good luck, Sonic. Make sure you get em' good or else I'll have to show him what my hammer can do. He can't scare me and my friends and get away with it." Amy said with determination.

Sonic smiled and walked confidently out the door. Their eyes followed his silhouette walking around the house to the window where they'd seen the man. He stopped and slouched. They raised a brow and exchanged glances. Sonic started walking back and opened the door, having an annoyed look on his face as he was slightly damp from the rain. He looked at Tails who stood back a little at his glare.

"Tails...ya mind tellin me when you decided to create a mechanic SCARE CROW?!"

Everyone also turned to glare at him. He smiled nervously and scratched his head. "Uhhhh...last fall?"

"Ugggggh." Everyone, except Tails, groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that one. It was pretty fun. The story is not mine. Found it online. It wasn't super scary, but I found it to be pretty appropriate for the Boom crew and what I was goin for. If you thought it was scary...<strong>

**Still got a buttload of requests to finish up! Sorry I've taken so long. I got a week-long baysitting gig, so I haven't been able to tend to my writing until now...which is like 5 in the morning while the kid's still asleep ^^'. **

**Review my peoples!**


	17. Amy's Secret

**A request made by aliixo! Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're<strong> **beautiful, you're smart, you matter. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Okay, Amy?**" Amy nodded while staring at her reflection in a glowing, circular pool.

She stood up and brushed off her dress before turning around with determination. "Right…it doesn't really matter if I'm telling myself that, now does it? No, I'm not going to think like that. Not anymore… I said that last time. Ugh, why can't I take my own advice for once?!"

She began walking away slowly, with her head hung low before looking over her shoulder at the pool. "I thought you were supposed to be helping…why do I still feel the way I do?" She whispered to herself before walking through a vine wall and heading home.

The next day, she decided to visit this mirror pool once again, but with different intentions. Little did she know, her little secret passage would no longer be secret. Sonic laid in a nearby tree just relaxing when his eye caught a pink blur in his peripherals. He immediately knew who it was and sat up to inspect. His eyes widened as he saw her go through the vine wall, looking around first to see if anyone saw her. He hadn't realized that was even there. Then again, he was never aware of a lot of things.

He jumped down and raised an eyebrow while placing a hand on his hip. "Now what on earth could she be doing in a place like that?" Sonic said to himself.

"I thought you could help me, not make me feel even worse. What's the point of coming here if you're not even going to work your magic? I could easily be doing this at home in an _actual mirror_." Amy complained. She was glaring down at the pool from a distance with her hands bald up into fists. She scowled at the pool before turning away abruptly and stomping her way back to the vine wall. "Some mirror pool _you _are."

Just as she pushed away the vines, she gasped at the sight of Sonic standing right in front of her with his arms crossed, looking at her curiously. "U-uh, Sonic, w-what are you doing here?" She asked nervously while pulling the vines inwards behind her back .

Sonic looked over her head to try and get a look through the gap between the vines until Amy closed them completely, wearing a sheepish grin.

"I could ask you the same thing. What's goin on, Amy?" He asked with concerned-stricken eyes.

She looked in all directions but his. She couldn't tell him what she was actually doing. He'd laugh and probably think it was really silly, which it kind of was, but Amy didn't see it that way. It was pretty personal.

She looked up at him to see his patience growing thin and sighed. "It's nothing. I was just…checking on something."

"Yeah, but what? Why act all discrete about it? Are you hiding something?"

"Uh…ah!" She suddenly got an idea. "Yeah! It's um…a surprise for…someone?"

He raised a brow. "Why does that sound more like a question than a statement?"

"Uh…what're ya talkin about, Sonic. Someone needs to clean their ears~" She said while pointing at her ear in a circular motion.

Sonic suddenly looked annoyed and rolled his eyes. "Look, Amy, if it's some kind of surprise, then just say so. I won't pry…but I feel like there's something you're not telling me." He turned to the side and eyed her with suspicion.

"No no, that's all there is to know. Just a surprise…for someone. Heh" She smiled nervously.

"If you say so, Amy. Later." He said as he turned away and waved a hand as he walked away.

Amy waited until he was out of eyesight and slumped down on the ground in shame. "Look at me. Lying to my friends now. And over what? Some stupid problem I have with myself?" She sighed before standing up, still looking down in shame. "I guess I'll have to deal with it on my own…and maybe…just maybe…in time, I'll finally be able to see myself for what I am…but I don't see that happening any time soon." She walked home, stuck in her thoughts.

Sonic poked his head from behind a bush as he watched Amy retreat to her home. He slowly turned his head toward the vine wall with a mischievous grin. Getting up and dashing over to the wall, he looked over his shoulder to see if Amy or anyone else was around. He chuckled to himself when he saw no one and made his way through the wall.

"Surprise surprise. Heh, I know this surprise is totally for me. Why else would she have been so nervous about it?" He said to himself. He looked around the area only to see a bunch of moss trees and a few huge boulders surrounding a mystical-looking pond. He raised a brow at the scene, but smiled at its plainness. "What on earth could Amy be hiding here?"

He walked towards the pool and smiled at his reflection. "I certainly hope my "surprise" doesn't involve water. Heh." He chuckled to himself.

**You certainly hope my surprise doesn't involve water. Heh.**

Sonic gasped and jumped back on one foot while holding his arms and one leg up in fright. His eyes darted around the area, looking for the one responsible for repeating his words. Upon seeing no one, he let down his guard and scratched his head. Glancing over at the pool, he noticed it was glowing and suddenly faded into its natural color again. He raised an eyebrow and walked closer it, inspecting the water.

"I must be hearing things."

**You must be hearing things**

"Gah-ha! What the!" He jerked back again and landed on his butt. "W-w-wha? Did that pool just t-t-talk?!"

Nothing was heard this time.

Sonic slowly sat up and looked at the pool once again. "Uh…hello?"

**Uh…hello?**

Sonic blinked before looking confused. "Is this thing just repeating everything I say?"

**Is this thing just repeating everything you say?**

"Huh…that's…weird."

**Huh…that's…weird.**

Sonic sat and criss-crossed his legs while staring inside the pool. "Ya know, you're a little annoying."

**Ya know, you're a little annoying.**

"Hey, stop that!"

**Hey, stop that!**

"…I'm an idiot!"

**…you're an idiot!**

"No I'm n….wait, what? I thought you repeated everything _I _say. What gives?"

**No you're n…wait, what? You thought you repeated everything _you _say. What gives?**

Sonic stared at it a little in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. "Ohhh, you're turning everything I say with 'I' into 'you'…but why?"

It repeated what he said, replacing 'I' with 'you'. He didn't expect it to answer him and that's when his mind wondered to Amy. He leaned back with his arms and looked at the sky. "I'm starting to think there's no surprise. But why would Amy be coming here? Maybe it's something she found in one of her manuscripts?" He said while placing a finger under his chin. He looked up once he realized his words hadn't been repeated.

"Hey…aren't you supposed to be mocking me right about now?" He said facing the pool. He raised an eyebrow when it didn't respond.

He leaned over and looked in the water to see his reflection once again. "Helloooo"

**Helloooo**

He blinked until it hit him. The pool only repeats what you say when it sees your reflection, hence the reason it didn't say anything when it couldn't see him. He got up and observed the area a bit.

"This still doesn't answer my question though. Guess I'll have to go confront Amy myself."

And with that, Sonic sped off to Amy's hub.

Once he got there, he found her looking in the mirror at her reflection, saying things to herself. She was startled when he knocked on the door and invited himself in.

"Oh, hi again, Sonic. What brings you here?" She said nervously.

Sonic walked up to her rather slowly with his arms crossed, deepening her nervousness. "Ya mind tellin me why there's a pool that repeats everything I say?"

Her eyes widened. "You went inside? I thought I told you it was a surp-"

"Ah ah ah. You _thought _you told me. But ya didn't. So in I went`."

She frowned and crossed her arms while looking away. "Why should I even have to tell you?"

"Well…" he walked closer, lessening the distance between them. "If ya don't, I have my ways of making you _talk._" He half lidded his eyes mischievously and smirked.

Amy gulped and stepped back a few steps before she bumped into one of her decorative pots. Sonic kept edging closer and closer. She walked around it and ended up being against the wall.

"What are you so afraid of, Amy?" He said sarcastically while coming to a stop inches away from her. He placed a hand on his hip and lifted his head to look down at her.

She looked away and blushed. He moved closer and placed a hand on the wall past her head. She didn't look up, so he gently turned her chin up to face him as he wore a flirtatious grin.

"S-Sonic, what are you doing?"

"Getting answers, cutie. Now, are you gonna tell me what I wanna know or do I have to use my undeniable charm against you?"

She scoffed and muffled a laugh, causing Sonic to look at her in disbelief. "W-what are you laughing at?"

She giggled and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't bother, _"P__rince Charming"_. Hehe, I'll spare you the humility." She pushed him to the side and went to sit on the couch like she'd done nothing.

Sonic's eye was twitching from the obvious insult, but he shrugged it off and tried to play it cool as if his ego hadn't just been tampered with.

"Honestly, I thought you were going to tickle me, which probably would've worked better than…whatever that was you were doing." She said as she swirled her finger at him in mockery.

Sonic playfully pouted and made his way onto the couch. He sat his right foot on top of his left knee and leaned on his right knee with his right arm, holding his head. Amy was facing straight ahead with her head down and hands on her knees."So, what's this all about? Cuz this takes talking to yourself to a whole new level." He chuckled only to regret it when he saw her face sadden. "Woah, Amy, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, Sonic. I've just…got my own issues to deal with."

Sonic changed his position and turned towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side at him. "Hey, that's not how we handle things around here. If you've got a problem, then we've all got a problem. No one's going through anything on their own. We're here for you, Amy." He said with the upmost sincerity.

Amy smiled and went in for a hug, to which Sonic returned.

* * *

><p>Amy went on to explain that she'd been feeling insecure and useless these past few weeks after a battle that went down where she had no clue on how to defeat the robot like she usually would. They ended up figuring it out, but not by her commands. She'd put herself on this pedestal of authority that she'd completely relied on her tactic skills alone to bail them out of tough situations. Since then, she's been feeling that she's not as smart as she thinks, not as useful as she'd like to be, and not as beautiful for "other" reasons she wouldn't mention.<p>

Sonic ceased her negative thinking by telling her everything she was and how important she is to the group. He'd told her that without her quick thinking skills, they wouldn't have gotten out of the situations they've been in so far, she's helped them through countless and numerous situations than she gives herself credit for, and she's one of the most attractive females he's ever encountered. That last part was a bit nerve-wracking for him to say, but he got his point across. He also went on to lecture on how they work together as a team, so no one expects her to always have the answers.

The mirror pool was a mystical pool that would make you believe what you were saying but what Amy had actually found in her manuscripts was a mocking pool. She realized her mistake when she looked over the page she'd seen all kinds of mystical pools around the world and accidently placed her finger on the right name, but wrong description. It can happen.

The mocking pool glowed as it repeated what you said, in a different voice of course, but when saying things like 'I' in them, it would replace it with 'you'. So when Sonic tried having the pool call itself an idiot by saying "I'm an idiot", it backfired and ended up just calling Sonic the idiot, hence the mocking ordeal. So one can imagine how Amy felt when it repeated things she accidently said negatively about herself. Amy wondered why there would ever be such a thing in existence, but then laughed when Sonic told her about his experience, thinking that maybe it was made for egotistical maniacs like Sonic.

The next day, the crew hung out at the beach again just to relax. Sonic had tactfully started up a conversation on how great Amy was as everyone chimed in with their positive opinions. Amy blushed from the sudden praise and looked over at Sonic who had his arms behind his head, smiling at her knowingly. She gave him a soft smile in return as to say 'thank you' to which he returned with a wink.

"Yeah, I think we'll be keeping her around for a long time." Sonic said jokingly.

* * *

><p><strong>How sweet. I kinda went based off of how Amy is portrayed in the Boom comics as well as in her description. So if you were like, Amy's not like that in the TV series, then now ya know. Sorry this was so long, that's why I made the ending more of an explanation to shorten it. Would've been pretty long had I not. Anyways, hope you guys like it.<strong>

**Aliixo- Sorry the flirting didn't last very long. I couldn't think of anything else that Sonic might try and say without seeming OOC. **

**Review, please ^^**


	18. Love Potion-Wrong Guy (Boom Sonamy)

**Prompt requested from my tumblr. Sorry it's been a while, guys. I've been in the slumps lately and had a lot of other things to finish up...still haven't finished those either. Anyways, here's a little something to cope for my absence. Maybe this'll help me out.**

* * *

><p>Amy trekked nervously to Tails hub, her heart beat racing faster the closer she got. She felt bad about what she was planning to do, but no one would ever know…right?<p>

She knocked on the door twice and waited until Tails soon opened it to reveal himself eating a pop sickle, the contents of it covering his muzzle almost entirely.

"Whatsu Ahwy?" He asked through the pop sickle.

Seeing the displeasure on Amy's face, Tails took the pop sickle out of his mouth, wiped his muzzle a little and scratched his head from embarrassment. "Heh, sorry about that. Um, come on in." He let her inside.

"Sorry for bothering you like this, Tails. I just…need a favor." She shuffled her feet nervously as she looked down to avoid his eyes.

Tails raised a brow. "Like what?"

She looked to the side. "Well…it's kinda…personal, so I can only say so much." She said as she finally looked up to face him.

"Okay, what is it? Maybe I can help."

"Uh, yeah, sure ya can. Uh, ya see, it's this…potion…that I uh…_found_ in one of my old legendary tale books and I was wondering if you could help me…mix it up?" She said the last part almost as if she was afraid to.

Tails stared at her curiously for a few seconds before speaking. "What kind of potion is it?"

_Darn. Of course he'd want an explanation._ "Uh, it's…it's…a…aaaaa long-lasting beauty enhancer, yeah!" _Good one, Amy._

Tails raised a brow. "…What would you need that for?"

Amy looked annoyed and crossed her arms. "I told you, it's personal. Now, are you gonna help me or not?"

Tails felt unsure for a moment until he nodded and shrugged. "Okay, I guess. So, where's the potion recipe?" He said as he went to sit behind the counter.

Amy slipped a hand behind her back and pulled out a small half-folded sheet of paper and handed it to Tails who looked it over carefully before placing it down on the counter and getting up to rummage through his cabinets.

Amy watched in silence, starting to have second thoughts about her plan. She shrugged them off though and watched as Tails came back with as many as a dozen materials in his arms. He gently placed them on the counter and slapped his hands together back and forth.

"Amy, I don't know why you'd need something like this, but if you say it's personal then I guess I have no right to judge. But, personally, I think you look fine just the way you are." He ended with a reassuring smile.

Amy smiled back, genuinely touched. "Gosh, Tails, that's really sweet of you to say, but it's…a little more complicated than that. It's not…for me exactly, but that's all I can say."

Tails frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, if you say so. Alright, time to get started. I can't say I've had a hand at brewing up a potion of any kind, but if it's anything like how my chemicals work, then it shouldn't be that hard." He stated confidently.

Amy seemed a bit worried by this and hoped that she wasn't making a huge mistake right now.

After a good 20 minutes of mixing and making, also with the nonstop flow of questions from Tails on the matter, the potion was finally complete. Amy stared at its contents that turned out to be a pinkish/reddish color, seeming to be a raspberry drink. She picked it up slowly, still examining it, and sat it down in front of her.

"Well, there's your potion. I hope it works for whoever it's for…for whatever reason." Tails remarked.

Amy smiled at him before turning back to the tube.

Tails lowered a brow and titled his head. "Uh…something wrong?"

Amy continued to stare at it.

"Amy…Amy…AMY?!"

"H-huh? What?"

"I said is something wrong? You're just…staring at it."

She blinked. "Oh…oh no no no, it's nothing. I was just thinking. Uh, thanks by the way. Now to go put this in something more suitable."

Tails stared at her before he just shrugged and walked to the couch and turned on the TV.

Amy sighed and was about to get up until the door burst open to reveal Sonic with a chili dog in his hand. Startled, she almost dropped the tube and glared at Sonic as he closed the door.

"Heya, Tails, Amy. Whatcha got there?" He said as he pointed at the tube.

_Great _Amy gulped and looked away nervously. "Uh…it's..it's something Tails and I wipped up, heh." Amy looked over her shoulder to see if Tails was listening, but his attention was dead set on whatever was on the television.

Sonic walked towards her and examined the tube up and down. "Is it…juice? In a tube?"

Amy looked back at Sonic and thought of something. "Uh…you could call it that. It's certainly edible. Would you…like to tr-" _Wait, Amy. This isn't the right time to do this. If Tails sees that Sonic has just suddenly fallen deeply in love with you, he'll realize that the potion is gone and figure it all out on the spot! Think think!_ "errrr try it some other time? I, uh, have to give it a test taste first…when I get home of course."

"Why wait? Besides, I sure could use a tasty beverage to go along with this chili dog.

Amy hesitated and started to sweat nervously. _If we both drink it, then the effect would be irreversible, and I don't even want to imagine how that will turn out…well, it could be pretty swee- no! I can't!_ "Uhhhh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Aw, come on, Amy. Just one sip." Sonic advanced towards her, reaching for the tube.

"Sonic, no, there's not even enough for you! Cut it out!" She pulled the tube away, guarding it with her other hand.

"Stop being stingy, Amy. I thought you were the sharing type." He teased as he continued to reach for the tube over her shoulder. Tails looked over at the two and cocked a brow.

"T-this is different! Would you j-just…" she pushed him away slightly and went under his arm to escape. "Ha! Now who's-" she gasped when Sonic suddenly dashed towards her, and out of panic, she turned her head and drunk the potion…facing Tails' direction.

Everything went swirly for a few seconds until her pupils turned into heart-shaped orbs looking directly at Tails. Tails looked at her in confusion, wondering if the potion had actually taken affect. In his mind, he wasn't surprised there hadn't been a change in her appearance since she was already pretty, but he didn't expect to see her acting the way she was now.

"Uh…Amy? You okay?"

Amy smiled wide and nodded her head as she started to walk slowly in a trance towards him. Sonic gulped down his chili dog as he watched her in confusion as well as Tails. She stopped in front of him and stared at him, still with a wide smile and heart-shaped orbs.

"Uh, what's wrong with your eye- ack!" She grabbed him in a tight hug while giggling and nuzzling his head with hers. Tails' face was mixed with horror and confusion as was Sonic's.

"Hehehe, you're so adorable, Tails! I don't know why I haven't noticed it before, but now that I have, I could cuddle you all day long! Hehehe."

Sonic and Tails exchanged horror-stricken glances. Amy started hugging him tighter and tighter until he was practically buried in her chest area. He couldn't help but blush at such discomfort. He looked to Sonic who's eyes were practically bulging out of his head at the scene.

"Uhhh, a little **HELP HERE**!"

Sonic snapped back to reality and tried prying Tails away from Amy, but to no avail, she wouldn't release him. Her grip loosened enough for him to talk though.

"I don't understand. I didn't drink the potion, so why is she suddenly super attracted to me?!" Tails shrieked.

"Potion? I thought it was a drink. At least that's what she told me…kind of."

"Now why on earth would she say that? And, _surely _you didn't think a drink would actually be in a test tube, Sonic."

"Uh…that's not the point, the point is what is she doing with a potion anyways?"

"She said it, ugh, she said it was for someone." Amy began nuzzling his head again, continuing to giggle.

"O-kaaaay. Any idea who?"

"Nope. Hmmm, hey, mind passing me that sheet on the counter there? Maybe I missed something."

Sonic did as told and handed Tails the sheet. It was still folded, but when Tails tried to unfold it, it wouldn't do so. He turned it over and saw that it was taped to the back of it. Taking the tape off, his eyes widened when he saw the words 'Love Potion Recipe' written under it.

"Well, would ya look at that."

"What?"

"This isn't a beauty enhancer. It's a love potion! But who on earth would Amy have to give this to?" Tails looked up at Amy who was still in a trance.

Sonic lowered a brow and thought about it until his eyes widened in realization. _She almost offered it to me…but changed her mind all of a sudden…as if…so it would make sense that she'd tell me it was a drink instead of…no way. _Sonic looked at Amy in disbelief while she continued to nuzzle Tails' head. For a second, he almost felt a little jealous, but shrugged it off.

"Tails, I think I might know who it was _really _meant for. But first, let's get her back to normal. This is really creeping me out."

"You can say that again." Tails remarked, his face matching his tone.

They went back to Amy's hub and retrieved the book Amy found the potion in. Turns out the potion only lasted 24 hours, so unfortunately, Tails had to wait it out for several more hours until she came to. Amy stuck to Tails all night on the couch as Sonic monitored her from the swing couch. When morning came, she was back to herself, but confused. They explained everything.

"I did all that?! Oh my gosh, Tails, I am so sorry!" She gasped as she cupped her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Eh, it's okay, I guess." He said as he scratched his head.

"Well, now that you're back to your good ol' self again, ya mind explaining what you wanted with a love potion?" Sonic said as he placed an elbow on his knee and smirked at her.

"Uhhhh, how'd you find that out?"

"We had to figure out some way to turn ya back. Turns out we didn't have to do a thing. Now, stop avoiding the question. Who's the love potion for, hm?" Sonic leaned forward and glared at her sorely.

Amy gulped and looked at the door. She wanted to escape this interrogation so badly, but knew Sonic would be faster and block her way. _Oh, who cares?! I'm getting out of here! _Amy dashed for the door and, surprisingly, wasn't blocked or anything. She was free. Not looking back, she ran on home, relieved that she didn't have to put up a fight. _That was close. Guess I've learned my lesson. I'm never touching potions again…_

"Sonic, you're not gonna go after her?" Tails asked.

Sonic leaned back and rested his hands behind his head. "Nah. Let her be. I'm sure she has her reasons. Obviously it's not for us to know, so…we'll let it slide this time."

Tails thought for a moment and shrugged, going with it. "If you say so."

Sonic knew. And that's the only person who needed to know. As far as Amy was concerned, she had won, but on the contrary, she was just let off the hook…for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! <strong>

**Review, por favor!**


End file.
